Meeting Reeney and Lyn
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: Juhux is on her way to Bakura's house when she meets two very unexpected people. Thus after a few minor confusions, a new crackish adventure begins...sorta
1. Chapter 1

Atemu talking through the mind link: _/ Hi Yugi its me, can I have money for the bus? /_

Yugi talking through the mind link: /_ No, you'll just spend it on candy...again. _/

Bakura talking through mind link : _**/ Ha! I can't believe you just got told off by your own hikari! /**_

Ryou talking through mind link:_** / Bakura, do you need another time out? /**_

Mariku talking through mind link: **/ Time out! HA! Thats pathetic tomb robber! /**

Malik talking through mind link: **/ Shut up or you'll get one to. /**

Thinking _"Hey look everyone, i'm thinking!"_

Okay, i'm gonna go ahead and say that all credit for Reeney and Lyn goes to...Reeney and Lyn, you can find them on , they're really funny, so I highly reccomend looking them up. They've both written some pretty funny stuff thats pretty good to read when your in a bad mood, perks you right up. I'd also like to thank them again for letting me use their characters in this story. I'd also like to apologize, i'm afraid that its not very good, but I hope that you both like it!

I don' own Yugioh, Reeney, or Lyn. If i did, then i'm not ashamed to say that we'd all be pretty much screwed as well as attacked by flying sugar cane monkeys from god only knows where.

**STORY STARTS HERE**

Juhux marched down the streets of a strangely empty Domino City, wearing a confused frown on her face. Well of course it wasn't actually empty, there were of course people living there, but the thing that had her confused was that though there were people in the fair city of Domino, almost none of them were outside, even though it was a perfectly fine day. In fact, it was probably on of the nicest days that they'd had in a long time. It was Summer, and the Summer's in Domino could be brutaly hot, sometimes it got to the point that the tar on the roads was litterally bubbling. Which though it was rather cool, only served as a reminder to the poor citizens how deadly it was outside. So because of this, she had figured that there would be more people outside getting their fill of this beautiful weather before they were plunged into another agonizing heat wave.

_"Whatever," _she thought with a shrug, allowing her face to split into the wide mischevious grin it was so accustomed to, _ "They can all be dead in a ditch for all I care, just meands I don't have to share this with anyone."_

Juhux yawned, stretching out her tierd limbs and cracking her knuckles in an attempt to rid herself of their stiffness, winceing at the the loud snapping sound her actions produced, she had never been very fond of that noise. To much like the sound of breaking bones, and if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was broken bones, the way they jutted out of ones skin at such odd angles made her want to throw up, apprenice thief or not everyone had a weakness. Hers just so happened to be that she didn't like to see injuries, she of course had no reservations against causeing them, but usually liked to turn away when the injuries themselves actually formed. Because of her slightly (very slightly) pacifistic nature, people would often ask her why she carried a gun around with her, though she would usually just say that it was because her silvery little fire arm mathced her eyes, the real reason was because it was a symbol. Her gun openly labeled her as a member of the Society of the Silver Bullet ( A/N if you don't know what that is then you need to read my other fic Society of the Silver Bullet, besides, it is where Juhux is introduced), every member of the Society carried one on them at all times, it was marked with the letters 'SotSB' in a beautiful cursive scrawl right on the butt.

It was really quite useful, and made it easier to track down her fellow members, but aside from that, it was a damn sexy accesory, though nowhere near as useful as her knife. Juhux smiled, pulling out her knife and strokeing it lovingly as she rounded a corner to a street that was almost completely shaded by the tall buildings on her left, covering her in pleasently cool shadows.

"I'm telling you some shitty dimensional whactchamawhoszits must've moved his house!!"

"And i'm telling you that's not possible you dingbat!"

Juhux nearly dropped her knife in surprise as she was suddenly hit with the odd conversation, though she wasn't really sure it could be called a conversation considering that both participants were yelling. Pocketing her knife (LOL), and shaking herself out of her confusion, Juhux quickly hid against the side of the building closest to her, quickly being covered by the the shadows that clung to it, for there at the other end of the sidewalk, she spied the source of the noise. It was an odd pair of girls with lightly tanned skin, one of them looked to be about her own age (sixteen), while the other looked a couple years younger, bothe of them were wearing black. The older looking one had deark wavy brown hair that framed a pair of pale green eyes, she wore a sleeveless black shirt that was just a bit loose on her with the words 'Come to the dark side, we have muffins' written across the chest in white, a brown hoodie, and black jeans. Where as the younger girl had coal black hair with green streaks sprayed randomly throughout it, bright hazel eyes, a pair of black jeans, and a black shirt thats sleeve looked like they'd been ripped off with smeers of multiple bright colors painted all over it.

Between the two of them the brunette was holding a rather flimsy looking map of what was most likely Domino City,but considering the...converstaion, it wasn't being very helpful.

"Neither is being pulled through a god damn TV and into another fucking world!" cried the black haired girl, calling Ju-chan's attention back to what the argument, "But look at us Lynni!!"

"Reneey!!" the brunette yelled, hitting the younger girl with map, "Stop curseing, and haven't you ever heard of being descreet!?"

"No, and I don't even know what that fucking means!" she yelled again, swatting the offending map away.

Despite the others atempt, the green eyed girl smacked her again, "Yes, and it means to keep your big mouth shut about private crud dagnabitt!!"

"Stop that damnit!!" snapped the two color haired girl, snatching the map from the aubern haired one, "I won't stop curseing damnit, and how the _hell_ was I supposed to know that?!"

"You could've looked it up you idget," her friend screeched, "And give me back my map!" With that she reached out attempting to grab the paper from the other, ony to have it pulled out of range, "Reneey," she growled, "give it."

"No damnit!!" Reneey shouted childishly, quickly bobbing out of her friends reach as the other tried once again to get the map.

"Reneey!!" the green eyed girl yelled angrily chaseing the ravenette down the sidewalk, "Give me back my god durn map!!"

"Noooooo!"

As quietly as possible, Juhux slid back around the corner still hugging the wall, only moveing away when she was safely round the corner. She couldn't stop herself from blinking in confusion as she listened to the two girls chase each other around the street, she didn't think she had ever seen the two of them around here before, but then again she and her sister had only lived in Domino for about a month. She may have been a little, dense, but even she would've noticed two people like them running around Domino in a months time, I mean, you would have to be blind, deaph, and a vegetable to not notice them. She jumped in surprise as she heard a car crach around a corner followed by one of the girls screaming 'Reneey you idget watch the road!', to which the other replied with a dignified 'Make me!' Juhux chuckled, the two of them were pretty interesting, and she really would have like to hang around and listen to their antics longer, but she was late enough as it was, and if she was any later then her sensei would most likely kill her. Considering how terrifying her teacher was on a regualr basis, she really would prefer not to see him angry.

So, the young thief turned her back on the scene, having every inttention of useing the lesser known back allies of Domino to get to her sensei's house, but she didn't even manage to get three feet before she was plowed into the ground by a blur of black and green. She winced as her body hit the solid concrete below, but somehow managed to save her head from the same fate. Now though her head was lying in a rather uncomfortable position, with her nose hovering a few inches above the ground. She tried to move on of her arms so that she could ue it to pull herself off of the ground but found that both of them were pinned under her. Frowning, she wigled her body a little, searching for at least one thing that she could move, but it was all for naught, since her entire body seemed to be imobile for some reason. She heard the sound of footsteps from behind her and wondered if it might have been one of the girls that she had been watching, maybe they could tell her what was on her back.

"Reeney," someone growled, "Would it kill you to not attack random pedestrians?!"

"Fuck, you." muttered a voice close to her ear.

The first person sighed "Just get off the blond already, " before adding, "And give me back my map!!"

"No way!!" screamed the girl shifting her weight so that she was sitting on the small of Juhux's back, "This thing's been fucking cursed by whoreish monkey fucking old fat gay men!!"

Even Juhux had to turn around and stare at her for that one, though it was an uncomfortable way to lie and hurt her neck a little she just couldn't hlp herself, that was disturbing.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" the brunette asked incredulously.

"It doesn't matter what it means!!" the girl yelled her arms flailing around for emphasis, "It must be burned!!"

"Um." Juhux said speaking up for the first time, " As interesting as this all is the ground is very hard and your hurting my back."

This may seem weird but I was really just working on this story some more when I found out that I could turn what I had alrady worked on into a single chapter, hopefully it turned out well, and don't worry because there will be Yugioh characters showing up in later chapters (most likely chapter two) but I just wanted to hurry up and get this out there. The next chapter might not be out for a long while though cause i'm working hard on trying to get some of my other stories to a point where I can post them. Please be kind with the reviewing and if there is anything wrong with Reeney and Lyn's personalities (or anything else) just tell me so I can fix said problems, warning, that was a note to the creators of Reeney and Lyn, if anyone else trys to point out flaws in the characters they will be ignored. Well hope everyone likes the story!! Thank you for reading!


	2. Daddy?

(((Quick description of Juhux: Long blond hair that reaches a little ways past mid-back. Narrow light blue eyes of an almost silvery color. Always wearing a black vest like a playboy bunny vest really with three large black buttons running down the front. Slender figure cut in an hourglass shape ( that I stole from myself mostly cause I was to lazy to think of her any other way so don't hate me ) though not an extavagently beautiful person she is rather pretty. Most of the time she is either smirking or grining. Anything further can be taken from how she acts in my stories)))

Okay here is the not so long awaited chapter two of Meeting Reeney and Lyn, i'd like to give a special thanks to Fai, for smacking me in the back of the head so that i'd keep writeing this, as well as My little sis for doing the same. I mean sure, I was gonna keep writeing anyway, but then again theres nothing like a little brain trauma to make someon write something even faster. Thanks to you guys i'm pretty sure I fell out of the chair when you punched me, we can only be glad that the floor has soft plushy carpets on it. Another special thanks to Lyn and Reeney who inspired me to write this, i'd also like to thank them for the nice reviews you guys gave me, I was going to just give up on this if nobody liked it, but as long as at least one person is reading theres no way i'm gonna stop!! eyes gleam

Suddenly Juhux Ryou and Bakura pop out of nowhere, followed by Malik and Mariku, who might I add is holding on to his millenium item and purring happily.

BAKURA : Will you just get on with the Ra damned thing!!

JUHUX : Yeah writer, three of us are dyeing of old age here!!

BAKURA glares at apprentice Whats that supposed to mean?!

MALIK : I'm pretty sure it means that you're and old man Baku. snickers

MARIKU : I love you roddy. 3 nuzzels rod like cat on drugs

BAKURA : I am not an old man Ra damnit!!

JUHUX : snorts Of course not Bakura-sama, try telling that to your daughter over there.

Reeney runs past the small group fast as the cat that stole drugs from the cat nuzzleing a milleniunm item, being quickly followed by both Lyn and Kaiba.

REENEY : You'll never take me alive coppers!!

LYN : Reeney give me back my MAP!!

REENEY :NO DAMNIT!!

KAIBA : What do you mean you don't believe in fairies?!

RYOU : I'm going home now, if anyone decides that they want to start beliveing in practical things like money and coffee mugs then they'll find me on my overly large and extremely exspensive mansion.

WRITER : Bakura were you messing with Ryou and Kaiba's minds again?

BAKURA : Whatever would make you think that?

MALIK :The fact that Kaiba just ran away screaming about fairys and that Ryou is over there rambleing about taxs was a big hint.

LYN : I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TOMB ROBBER!! attacks Bakura

REENEY : HEY, WHO THE HELL STARTED A DOG PILE WITHOUT ME!! jumps on Lyn and Bakura

JUHUX : GET OFF OF BAKURA-SAMA, TORMENTING HIM IS MY JOB!! jumps on the trio on the ground

BAKURA : IT'S NO ONES JOB!!

MALIK : PARTY ON BAKURA'S BACK!! XD jumps on top of the retards

WRITER : I want to join. sits on Maliks back

MARIKU : Pretty rod! 3 3

RYOU IN KAIBA'S BODY : And now for something completely different.

KAIBA IN RYOU'S BODY : Quack.

STORY STARTS HERE!! XD

So after several more minutes of curseing, screaming, Lyn trying to tug her map away from Reeney and poor Juhux being sat on like the sofa they claim her to be ( that will probably come up a few times later on) Reeney finally got off Juhux's back and the introductions began. Now at first Reeney and Lyn didn't really know what to make up the situation, and to be quite honest neither did Juhux, nothing her master had ever taught her in the past two months or so expalined to her what she was supposed to do when encountered with nutthouse escapees. So useing all of their knowledge and power the three girls did the only thing they could thing to do at the time, they decided to wing it, and that went a little something like this.

"I'm hungry!" whined Reeney grumpily, "We've been wandering around for hours without anything to eat but eyeliner, duel monsters cards,and a fucking map!!

Lyn rolled her eyes at her younger friends protests, "I told you to eat earlier."

"Yeah well earlier I didn't know that daddies fucking house had gotten sucked into a black hole!!" she countered.

"It didn't get sucked into a black hole dagnabbit!!" Lyn snapped, "And stop curseing!!"

"NOO!"

This argument would have probably continued to go on like this if they didn't have an impatient and very late Juhux with them but unfortunately enough for them they did, so it didn't, "Seriously," she frowned, "As much as I enjoy watching you two argue, i'm late for something very important, so if you want my help getting to wherever it is you're trying to go then speak now."

Reeney blinked at her, "Well what if we don't want to speak now?"

Needless to say Lyn facepalmed in a joyous meeting between hand and faced that had been happening reguraly ever since she had met Reeney.

Juhux just took it in stirde however, acting as if Reeney had just asked a perfectly normal not stupid question, " Then I guess I really can't help you seeing how I need to leave now if I want to keep my arms attached to my body."

"Well then lead the way el capitan!!" Reeney exclaimed pointing off in a random direction.

"Hey, "cried Lyn, "don't I get a say in this?!"

"NEVER!!" Reeney yelled throwing her extended index finger in Lyn's face, "Just accept your fate Lynni, you are my prisoner!!"

"NOOOO!" Lyn cried again falling to her knees, "Why must the good die young?!"

"Probably because they sit on the ground in the middle of busy roads screaming and pointing," Juhux said tonelessly, "Now do you want my hellp or not?"

Lyn shrugged getting off the ground, "Why not, its not like we could get any more lost then we already are, what harm will it do to take help from a random stranger?"

"Absolutely none!" Reeney cheered.

Once more Lyn rolled her eyes, "Reeney that last part was me being sarcastic ya idget."

"You suck at sarcasm." the ravenette pouted.

"And you suck at life, now can we please get this gravy train moveing?!" Juhux questioned irritatedly.

"N-"Reeney started but was quickly silenced by Lyn smacking her in the back of the head...well, almost silenced, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR DAMNIT?!"

"For being an idget," Lyn replied simply, "Now hush up and let the grown-ups talk."

Reeney glared but choose to stay silent for the time being, mostly just to avoid any more brain damage at the hands of her brown haired compainon. So instead she rubbed the back of her head in a futile attempt to quell some of the throbbing pain, not that it worked.

"So," Lyn started, "You're gonna help us?"

Juhux twitched, all this procrastinating was getting on her nerves, nerves that were already stretched far to thin for their own good. "Yes," she said through gritted teeth, " I suppose I am."

Lyn nodded, "Just one question then, " she said, "Why?"

"Dunno, " she smirked, "maybe its destiny."

"Yeah and i'm Yugi Motou," Lyn muttered just loud enough for Reeney to hear.

"How can you be both Uncle and Lynni?" Reeney muttered confusedly, "Wouldn't that make you some kinda freaky mutant choclate chip fish monster or something?"

Lyn rolled her eyes, " Yes Rea, i'm a freaky mutant choclate chip fish monster, beware."

Reeney's eyes went wide and she pointed at Lyn screaming, "WHAT ELSE HAVE'NT YOU BEEN TELLING ME?!"

"Why must you yell?" Lyn countered.

"HOW MUCH LONGER ARE YOU TWO GOING TO MAKE ME STAND HERE?!"

"I DON"T KNOW!!" Reeney screamed.

"Why does it always end with yelling?" Lyn muttered to no one in particular.

"IF I DON"T LEAVE RIGHT NOW BAKURA-SAMA IS GOING TO SKIN ME ALIVE SO EXSCUSE ME BUT I'M LEAVEING!!" Juhux snapped turning to leave only to be stopped by Reeney saying the one thing she didn't expect to hear.

"You know daddy?"

END CHAPTER TWO

WRITER : Oh my god I did it.

BAKURA : Thats great, now when am I supposed to come in?

REENEY : Daddy be patient, otherwise you won't get any special cookies.

JUHUX : Do I even want to know what she means by special cookies?

LYN : No probably not.

RYOU : Have any of you guys seen Malik?

WRITER : Why?

RYOU : He was supposed to go to the arcade with me the new fighter game is out and he was really looking forward to playing it.

LYN : Sorry but we have'nt seen him.

JUHUX : Yeah, we were to busy doing that scene up there. points up

RYOU : Well if you see him send him in my direction okay?

WRITER : Sure.

BAKURA : Whatever.

Ryou leaves

JUHUX : Bakura-sama, you weren't with us while we were doing the scene were you?

LYN : No he wasn't.

BAKURA : What are you implying?!

JUHUX : That you Bakura-sama are responsible for Malik's disappearance!!

REENEY : BACON!!

WRITER : WHAT REENEY SAID!!

LYN : Again with the yelling.

MALIK : Have any of you seen Ryou?

everyone stares at Malik

MALIK : ...What?

REENEY : ITS ALIVE!!

WRITER : AND NOT DEAD!!

MALIK : Do I even want to know?

LYN : No probably not.

BAKURA : Damn you all to hell.


	3. sarcastic parents?

WRITER : I've sunk so deeply into all of my random comments that I haven't got a random oar to hit a tree with!!

JUHUX : Heaven forebid.

REENEY : Has anyone seen my eyeliner?

WRITER : I ATE IT!!

REENEY : DIE! tackles

LYN : Pass the popcorn.

Juhux passes popcorn to Lyn

JUHUX : God I wish I had a video camera.

BAKURA : I have never been so proud.

JUHUX : Sensei if you start crying i'll have to take pictures and use them as blackmail material.

KAIBA : I'm just here for the food.

LYN : Then munch away and watch the idgets dance.

REENEY : COUGH IT UP DAMNIT!!

WRITER : NEVER!!

BAKURA : They grow up so fast.

PETER PAN : THaTS MY LINE!!

BAKURA : Oh its ON now!!

And thus Peter Pan and Yami Bakura brawl...thats right an ancient egyptian ring spirit and an elf boy who never freaking dies going at it right here right now...whats wrong with this picture?! There has to be something weird in the water i've been drinking.

END OF RANDOM INTRO START OF RANDOM PLOT

We find our weirdos in the midst of a confuseing battle of skill, cunning, eyeliner, milkshakes, and water buffalos. A battle that will be remembred for days to come, and those few who actually saw it will say that it was probably one of the dumbest sights that they ever saw. So come my merry anime geeks, come and watch with me as a true band retards performs for us a head bashing, eye gouging, brain poping show that will give us all nightmares for years to come.

"So wait a minute, " Juhux said rubbing her temples, "Bakura-sama has had a daughter since when?"

"Probably since he knocked up my ancient egyptian mommy!" Reeney chirped cheerfully.

There was a resounding thud as Lyn hit Reeney upside the head so hard that even Juhux winced.

"Rea," she scolded angrily, "what did I say about telling random strangers your life story?!"

"THAT FUCKING HURT YA BITCH!!" Reeney screamed completely ignoring her friends question.

"What would you do if I told you I don't care?" Lyn questioned sarcastically.

Reeney frowned "I would wander off and find someone hotter then you to talk to!!

Again the bruette rolled her eyes, "Reeney I was being sarcastic again, ya know that little mocking way of talking that seems to elude you?"

Reeney pouted again, "Your sarcasm still sucks."

Then suddenly, fast as lightening, Lyn did the unthinkable, she smacked Reeney in the back of the head continuously, leaveing a sereis of large red bumps for the world to see.

_'Wow,' _Juhux thought horrified _',She has absolutely no sense of self preservation.' _

It was then that Reeney's eyes started to glaze over and unless Juhux's eyes were playing tricks on her, a small group of birds started to fly in a circular motion aroud her head, obscureing her view. Apparently she had been hit a couple of times to many and had taken temporary leave of her senses.

"Daddy I want ice cream." she slurred leaning against Lyns shoulder with a half dreamy half insane look on her face.

Lyn grinned, "Only if you eat your hat Rea." she said.

Reeney growled, pushing away from Lyn and stumbling over to Juhux's side where she promptly fell against her chest almost knocking the blond girl over in the process.

"Uncle" she whined pathetically, "Daddy won't give me any ice cream, make him give me some!"

Juhux looked over to Lyn who was snickering lightly and signaling for Juhux to play along. The blue eyed thief smirked and nodded catching Reeney under her arms to prevent the wobbling girl from falling.

"Did you finish your hat?" she questioned in a motherly tone.

"No." Reeney mummbled into the other girls shoulder.

"Then no ice cream."

"But uncle! she moaned.

"Reeney, what did I just tell you?!" Lyn piped in.

"Now now," Juhux tutted, "We can't be TO harch on the girl now can we...brother?"

Lyn snorted at the last part, "No I suppose we can't." Reeney seemed to perk up slighlty at that, "But she still can't have any ice cream, i'm not going to spoil her!"

Juhux sighed in mock despair patting Reeney on the back, "No thats what us uncles are for isn't it?"

"Ice cream?" Reeney asked hopefully.

"Sorry Reeney," the older girl apologized, "No ice cream, but maybe if you asked your daddy in a REALLY annoying way, he'd give you a piggy back ride."

"No I woul-"

"YAAAY, PIGGY BACK RIDE!!" and with that Reeney jumped onto Lyn's back and started begging her in the most infuriating way possible to PLEASE give her a piggy back ride or she would naw his (her, Reeney still thinks that Lyns a guy) ears off, until finally she consented.

"I'm going to have to kill you for this later." Lyn grouched discontentedly as she carried a bounceing Reeney down the sidewalk. It had taken a good five minutes to get Reeney onto Lyn's back, and Lyn had almost just thrown her in fornt of a car at one point, and action that had lightened Juhux's mood considerably, despite how dead she was going to be when they finally managed to get to the Bakura residence.

Juhux giggled "Look at the bright side, at least you got your map back."

Lyn rolled her eyes at her, clearly not amused, " Shut up sofa girl."

CHAPTER END

BAKURA : Peter Pan is dead, I am victorious!!

JUHUX : Thats nice sensei, now please leave the crazy elf alone and help us with your kid!

REENEY :THE ANTS ARE COMEIN FOR ME!!

LYN : CAN'T THEY COME FOR YOU SOMEWHERE THAT ISN'T MY BACK?!

YAMI :dances past with head phones on singing "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me"

BAKURA : Scuse me while I go get blackmail material.

JUHUX : Wati for me damnit!! XD I want to watch him make a fool of himslef to!

REENEY : chases after them with a baseball bat COME BACK HERE ANTS, IMMA GET YOU!!

LYN : Forget this, i'm gonna go find Kaiba.

RYOU : I do belive in ninjas, I swear!!

Sorry for the short chapters but i'm really lazy when it comes to thinking up long chapters, also i'm sleepy and I want to get another chapter out so there!! Also any ideas for how Bakura should aact when he pops into the story, and i'm kinda debateing on whether or not any of the other Yugioh cast will show up or not, and if they do, it will probably be Kaiba and Malik. Opinions please!!


	4. Finally getting there

Strangely enough it had only taken them ten minutes of walking before the Bakura household came into view. And as much as i'm sure you all want to here me recap their great adventuer of walking several miles, and who knows how many blocks carrying a very out of it Reeney, im gonna skip that part and suffice to tell you that eventually, Lyn got sick of carrying her.

"Why exactly do I have to carry her?" Juhux growled hefting Reeney a little further up her back.

Lyn grinned at the blond skipping a little just to taunt her, a taunt that Juhux would have tried (and probably failed) to kill her for if she wasn't carrying Bakura's precious daugter on her back.

"Think of it as practice," she said in a sing song voice, "Besides, if you really are that stupid thief's apprentice then that would make you her uncle wouldn't it?"

"WHAT!!" Juhux spluttered indignantly, almost dropping Reeney, "How in the name of Osiris soes that make me her uncle?!"

Lyn only smirked saying, "Trust me, if Rea were concious right now she would be calling you the same thing."

"But i'm a girl!!" she protested.

"That doesn't change a thing, sofa girl." with that Lyn turned away from her effectively ending the conversation.

The young thief sighed, decideing that it didn't matter what they called her, she was probably going to forget it all in a few hours anyway. (everyone always did say she had a horrible memory) As long as they weren't doing her any physical harm they could call her Fluffy for all she cared...on second thought, she would probably have to kill someone if they tryed to call her that. Soon enough they were standing before the doorway to Bakura's rather normal looking home, if you could call any home with the former spirit of a 3,000 year old thief king liveing in it normal that is. Lyn, seeing how Juhux was a little occupied with Reeney, who in her sleep had decided to start drawing on the thief's face with eyeliner (strangely enough Juhux didn't seem to mind...go figure) decided to knock on the door.

She knocked once, twice, thrice and...no answer, Lyn frowned confused, in the past when comeing here (not here obviously since Ryou and Bakura had moved since their last visit) either Ryou or Bakura would answer the door fairly quickly, and if not you could at least always tell that they were around. Their house was always so lively and noisy, one of the reason's why Reeney always dragged her to see the two wacky white haired males.

Lyn sighed turning around to face Juhux and almost bursting out laughing at all the eyeliner on the others face, courtesy of Reeney of course. somehow or another Rea had managed to skillfully ( or not so skillfully ) paint the girls face with a multitude of eyeliner types ( 1 ) from pink to black to gay pride rainbow in a series of bows, japanese kanji ( 2 ), smiley faces and even leet speak. That combined with Juhux's completely stoic expression was enough to make anyone crack up. Luckily Lyn wasn't just anyone.

"Hey thief girl." she grinned and despite her best efforts chuckling slightly.

Juhux raised an eyebrow at the soft laughter but said nothing about it, "What is it?" she asked carefully.

Lyn chuckled a little more, biteing her lip in a silent reprimand for her lack of self control, "Ya got a little something on your face."

The blond blinked, at first not understanding what the other ment, and of course she couldn't just reach up to see for herself, so for a moment of so she was completely stumped. That is until a certain raven haired trouble maker shifted on her back mumbleing something along the lines of pickles a a rodeo or something, but the point is, that slight movement drew Juhux's attention, pulling her mind back to just a minutes or so prior when the hazel eyed gitl had been coloring on her face. Juhux's eyes widened in realization, her mouth forming a small 'o' shape, before she blushed slightly and glared at the ground as if it had personally wronged her, an action that caused Lyn to once again snicker.

"Shut up." she muttered, and Lyn not being able to hold it in any longer cracked up, leaning against the door for support.

Of course, that was when the door burst open ( the door opens into the house ) makeing Lyn fall head first onto the hard wooden floor.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Three guesses who it is, and it ain't Jesus, Kaiba, Carebears, or a talking mushroom.

Thats right folks, there, standing in the doorway ( right next to where Lyn fell mind you ) was none other then the sexy white haired thief king that we all know and love Yami no Bakura( 3 ). Clothed in a sleeveless black muscle shirt and black jeans, he stood before them ( and next to Lyn ) in a towering furry, looking for the world like he was going to kill them all ( and knowing him he just might ).

"Hello sensei." Juhux mumbled, refuseing to look up.

"HELLO?!" he snapped, "YOU SHOW UP HALF AN HOUR LATE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HELLO?!"

She shuffled her feet nervously, "Well I did have a good reason to-"

"NO REASON IS GOOD ENOUGH!!" he thundered his red eyes narrowed and furious.

Suddenly, a tube of 'Moody Black' eyeliner hit Bakura square in the face knocking him back a few paces from the sheer force it was thrown with.

"Daddy, i'm trying to sleep, " she whined rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Stop yelling at Uncle Juhux."

"Told you." Lyn muttered triumphantly pushing herself onto her knees.

"Reeney!!" Bakura yelled not at all put off by his daughters sudden appearance, "Don't just throw things at me Ra damnit, AND YOU SHOULD'NT BE SLEEPING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY ANYWAY!!"

Reeney groaned burrying her face into Juhux's shoulder, "It's way to early for this."

Lyn frowned looking at her watch, "Rea it's already like 3:00 in the afternoon."

"Shut up damnit." she glared.

"DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME DAMNIT!!" Bakura snapped bringing himself back into the conversation.

"DON'T YELL AT HER!!" Lyn snapped back.

"I'LL THROW THINGS AT WHOEVER I WANT, IGNORE YOU IF I FEEL LIKE IT, AND THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN TELL ME WHEN TO SLEEP IS LYNII!!" Reeney screamed in Juhux's ear."

With that Juhux dropped Reeney on the ground, walked past Lyn and Bakura who were both standing outside the door glareing at each other and into the house slamming the door behind her.

Bakura and Lyn both blinked, seemingly in unison, first they looked at Reeney who was sitting on the ground rubbing her soar butt, then to the door which was firmly closed and locked, then back to Reeney, then back to the door, it went on like this for a couple of seconds before they both glared at the door.

"DON'T JUST DROP HER ON THE GROUND DAGNABBIT!!"

"DON'T SLAM MY FUCKING DOOR, AND COME BACK HERE AND PICK UP REENEY!!"

--INSIDE--

Juhux rolled her eyes washing the last of the eyeliner off her face, "Now I see the family resemblence." she sighed dropping her washcloth, "I should've become a ninja."

END OF CHAPTER

Okay this was written in like an hour so pardon me if it's kind of cruddy, but at least you all got Bakura's grand entrance in this chapter. I don't really have a lot to say but i do have a few notes for Reeney and Lyn. I think i've decided how Seto and Malik are gonna enter, and its probably going to be at the same time to, so look forward to that. Also don't be afraid of long reviews, I love long reviews, in fact MAKE THEM LONGER!! XD Lasto on my listo is how the heck do I get to cause I tryed and its not working, I think its trying to kill me. shifty eyes

BAKURA : Thats not physicaly possible stupid writer.

REENEY : Daddy be nice!

LYN : Jeez my head hurts.

JUHUX : Yeah well you kind of fell pretty hard, thoguh i'm kinda surprised that Reeney isn't suffering from any head trauma over there.

LYN : Rea is one big BALL of head trauma.

REENEY : PEANUT BUTTER!!

BAKURA :GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT PEANUT BUTTER!!

MALIK : grins Isn't she fun?

KAIBA : It seems insanity runs in their family.

WRITER : STOP STEALING MY SCREEN TIME!!

( 1 ) Okay, I know Reeney probably doesn't carry around that much eyeliner but for the sake of the story right now she does.

( 2 ) Once more Reeney probably doesn't know any japanese kanji which by the way is a kinda form of japanese writeing, but she sort of wrote the kanji by accident, how Lyn would recognize it I don't know, i do know that I probably would so i'm telling you that thats what it is.

( 3 ) Bakura is back in is ancient egyptian look, shoulder length spiky blond hair, dark tan (though slightly lighter because of japanese climates) and...well everything else distinctly Bakuraish.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Bakura all of thirty seconds to get the door opened, it would have taken him less time but he had to check on Reeney first. Afterwards Lyn Reeney and Bakura had rushed in to find Juhux wipeing eyeliner off her face. And despite how angry Bakura had been previously, all his anger imediately degenerated into full out laughter. (they were standing in the doorway of the bathroom while Juhux was muttering to herself about the family resemblence between Bakura and Reeney ) So now Bakura and Juhux were sitting in the downstairs kitchen at the small mahongony table that was conveniently situated in front of the rather large open window that overlooked the backyard. Ryou who had been upstairs studying was outside with Lyn and Reeney and the three of them had started a furious water balloon war.

It was a tragicly breathtakeing battle that involved many bright colored water weapons and a few that had been filled with paint instead of water. Strangely enough it was actually Ryou who had filled the balloons with paint and now the two younger girls were covered with vibrant reds and yellows, not a big change for Reeney really but for Lyn it was. Now back to the story where we join Bakura and Juhux talking about the many serious matters that had occured that day.

"So let me get this straight," Bakura smirked, "that colorful goop on your face was eyeliner?"

Juhux blushed, "Yes."

"And she," he pointed to Reeney out the window who was throwing water balloons at Lyn and Ryou, "was the one who put it on your face?"

"Is there a point to these questions sensei?" she muttered angrily.

The thief king just grinned at her, "No not really, just trying to get my facts straight."

Juhux groaned banging her head against the table continuously, hopeing that the pain of her forehead hitting solid wood would make her black out, or at least stop blushing. Unfortunately the only thing hitting her head accomplished was that it amused Bakura enough to make him cackle, a happy cackle not an evil cackle.

"RYOU YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!!" Reeney yelled loud enough to be heard even from inside.

"NEVER!!"

'Well at least Reeney and Ryou are haveing fun.' she thought bitterly, turning her head to the side to stare out the window, but somehow she forgot to stop hitting her head against the table. So it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise when she slammed her ear against the hard wood, but it did come as a surprise and that made it hurt all the more.

"GOD DAMNIT!!" she screeched falling onto the floor and grasping her painfully throbbing ear. Needless to say Bakura doubled over laughing.

--OUTSIDE--

"What the crud was that?" Lyn asked wringing some of the water from her hair.

Reeney frowned "Maybe it was Uncle Huxii."

Ryou who had just been hit by one of the dark orange paint balloons Juhux had stollen from him pause in his fervent efforts to wipe the cool goo from his clothes to stare at her.

"Uncle Huxii?" he repeated.

Lyn rolled her eyes, "Don't ask."

--INSIDE--

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow owwwww!!" Juhux moaned tentatively rubbing the bright red appendage.

Bakura just laughed luder burying his face in his arms and trying as hard as he possibly could to keep from braking the table in half during his wild hysterics. Juhux glared at him as mennacingly as possible but even with all her years of practice with glareing, it was extremely difficult to hold a decent glare when hexed with a bruised ear.

"You're punishing me for something aren't you?" she growled at the white haired maniac.

Said white haried maniac refused to answer, he didi however coninue to laugh at the younger thief's xspense.

Juhux rolled her eyes at him, decideing that she had had enough of talking with her sensei today. So she stood up, still craddeling her injureed ear in her palm, and made her way to the back door. Immediately the thief master's attitude turned sober. Then, in an instant, he reached out and grabbed Juhux's wrist in his own.

"And where do you you think you're going?" he asked calmly, turning her around to face him.

The young apprentice gulped, her eyes darting between the hand on her shoulder and the other on her wrist. _' Damn he has one hell of a grip.' _she thought sulkily, _'It's almost not fair.'_

"Juhux," he said, bringing her attention back to his face, "I don'tthink I recall giveing you permission to leave."

Juhux almost smacked herself, Bakura was very strict when it came to orders. Or at least the ones he gave to her.

"Sorry Bakura sensei." she muttered indistinctly.

Bakura stared at her for a moment, makeing her fidget nervously, before he rolled his eyes and released her.

"Forget it, training is canceled for today anyway, I got in an assignment from the Society."he grouched running his fingers through his hair, "Gotta go wack off some stupid politician in Russia who's sticking his nose a little to far into the Society's buisness."

"Then should I go get packed?"

Bakura shoke his head,"No, you're not to come with me on this one, and don't get all worked up about it either," he said for he had seen the look of defiant rage in his apprentice's eyes, "the Society specifically ordered for you to stay here."

Juhux bowed her head in defeat, she couldn't go against the Society, the Society's word was law for all members, especially for a low ranking apprentice such as herself. So if the Society said that she had to stay behind while her master went on a supposedly life threatening mission, then she had no choice but to obey. That didn't mean she had to like it though.

"Besides," Bakura said slowly, his eyes never leaveing the shock of blonde hair that shielded Juhux's face "I have a much more immportant mission for you then murdering a corrupt politcian."

The white haired thief smirked as his apprentice lifted her head, forceing her blonde locks to fall tamely (or as tamely as her hair can get) back into place. She seemed to have perked up immensly, and all it had taken was the threat of a challenge. Leave it to her to show interest at the first sign of trouble, but then again, if she did anything else then he wouldn't have taken her on as his charge in the first place.

"A mission Bakura-sama?" she asked calmly, though he could clearly hear the undertone of excitement in her voice.

"Yes," he said, his smirk widening into a slightly feral grin, "A very important mission, do you choose to accept it?"

She nodded her head vigorously, and Bakura's grin widened once again as he hid some last minute knives in his boots.

"Very well, but just for future referance you accepted this mission on your own, so you can't back out are we clear?"

Again she nodded. Bakura grabbed his suitcase in one hand and his gun in the other hooking it securly into its holster, and he couldn't help but feel some slight pride as the weapon glinted mischeviously. He basked in the feeling of anticipation that seemed to be building up in the atmoshpere around him and his apprentice, Ra how he loved messing with the girls head.

'_She makes it so easy to,' _ he thought sadistically sauntering over to the door, knowing that Juhux's eyes were burning into the back of his skull with every move he made. He glanced over at the clock noticeing that it was almost three thirty, the society would be sending a jet to Glasses place for him soon, and Glass always threw a fit if he was late, _'Better not draw this out.' _

"You will be guarding something very important while i'm gone Juhux." he said opening the door.

"What will I be guarding?"

Bakura stepped out the door as gracefully as a panther. The smirk that had left his face only a moment ago returning with full force as he turned to face his apprentice.

"My daughter." and with that he took a step back, allowing himself to be devoured in shadows as he dissapeared from sight.

END CHAPTER FIVE

BAKURA : Damn i'm cool.

WRITER : You just keep telling yourself that.

BAKURA : What did you sa-

REENEY : DADDY!!

BAKURA : Oh shit.

REENEY : DADDY WHY ARE YOU MAEKING UNCLE HUXII GUARD ME HUH?!

JUHUX : I DON'T WANT TO BABBYSIT!!

LYN :I should just bring a big old BAG of pain killers with me shouldn't I?

BAKURA : Um...I love you?

REENEY / JUHUX : grow;s angrily befeore attacking Bakura and beating him to a bloody pulp

LYN : And the winner is...me, because I found my pain killers. Reeney and Juhux are tied for second place, and Bakura is in last because he sucks.

WRITER : Where do I place Lyn-san? wide eyed puppy dog look

LYN : You can be the announcer.

WRITER : YAAAYY!!

LYN : ...Yeah, i'm gonna go find Kaiba.


	6. REVENGE!

Juhux stared with open shock at the kitchen door her sensei had just dissapeard out of. ( 1 ) She couldn't beleive what he had just said, the mission she had just been assigned. She, Juhux Hornsparrow, with the people skills of a hermit, had just been told, no, _ordered_ to watch over a thirteen year old girl. A girl not much younger then herself who had a tendency to write on Juhux's face when she got bored. Her left eye twitched, there was no way in _hell_ she could handle this, she would gladly shoot a flying pig before she ever tried to even _attempt_ something like this.

And yet, there she was, stuck with the job. Someone was out to destroy her sanity, she just knew it.

Her eyes narrowed, and she moved for what seemed to be the first time in hours. Though anyone with their wits about them would have been able to look at the clock and know that it hadn't even been thirty seconds. But Juhux ignored the clock and she ignored the cries of pain and laughter she heard coming from the backyard. In fact, she ignored everything but her simple and wild desire to find and kill Bakura. So she ran, she ran out of the kitchen, she ran through the living room, she ran out the front door, and she ran straight into the middle of the street. Her fists sat clenched at her side as she stood in the middle of the tar paved passage, glareing at anything that moved.

"GET BACK HERE YOU WHITE HAIRED BASTARD!!"

--( BACKYARD )--

Lyn sat on Reeney's back, rubbing her friends face in the dirt angrily. She couldn't believe that Rea and Ryou had thrown water balloons at her. LATEX water balloons for that matter, she had at least thought that Reeney would have known better. I mean really, how many times did you have to tell a girl that you were allergic to latex before they got it through their _thick _skull?! She had already taken care of little Ryou, and the boy was now tied to the trunk of a tree with a horrified and shocked look on his face.

The poor teen was paler then usual and shakeing like a wet dog in the winter, his doe brown eyes wide and fearfull. Lyn had done things to him that shouldn't be done to anyone, no matter _how_ evil they were. Thats right folks, she had showed him picture's she had obtained from none other then Isis Ishtar, older sister to Malik Ishtar and caretaker of Yami no Mariku. In said picture's was Mariku's hair, only _not_ attached to his head. It was a series of shot's taken of the dark spirits hair running throughout the Ishtar home, ducking behind funrniture and using its little normally well hidden legs to its advantage.

The blond creatue had a set of fangs apparently attached to its underside, in the same way that an octapus did in fact, only an ocopus didn't have teeth quite as large as this creature did. Ryou closed his eyes and shuddered violently. Praying to god that he would never have to see that again.

"Get your fat ass off me lardo!!" Reeney demanded spitting out dirt and grass.

Lyn scowled shoveing her face back in the muck. "Why should I?!" she snarled condescendingly.

Reeney took a gasp of air as she was released from her muddy prison, "Cause otherwise daddy will get away and Uncle Juhux will get run over by a car!!"

The brunette blinked releasing her younger friends scalp, "Huh?"

"Owww!" Reeney groaned trying to wiggle her arms out from under Lyn. "God damnit could you just get the fuck off of me now your fat ass is crushing me!!"

Lyn glared at her but moved anyway, for once taking pitty on her victom. "Elaborate."

Reeney frowned at her, "Well-"

"GET BACK HERE YOU WHITE HAIRED BASTARD!!" (2)

"-I think it speaks for itself."

(END CHAPTER TWO)

WRITER: OW OW OW!!

JUHUX : Sa-chan if your belly button is hurting you so much why don't you just sit down and rewst like the piercing place told you to?

WRITER : I-can't-rest-yet!!

BAKURA : Why not you damn idiot?

WRITER : Because I have to get this chapter out NOW!!

SETO : scoffs Baka, you didn't even make it very long, you should've waited until you were finished healing properly.

BAKURA : Worry a bit more about your physical health!

WRITER : But...but. falls over

JUHUX : rolls her eyes And now shes unconcious.

BAKURA : Great, now who's going to write this story.

JUHUX : I could do it.

BAKURA : In your dreams you could, you're a horrible writer.

REENEY : Who's a horibble writer?

BAKURA : Your uncle.

REENEY : Which one?

BAKURA : Juhux.

REENEY : Oh. Hey, why is Sarah passed out on the floor?

MALIK : It's a bit og a story.

LYN : Well then I certainly don't care, it's like three in the morning and I want sleep.

REENEY : Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me!!

MALIK : FIne fine, its no big deal really. She just got her belly button pierced and now-

BAKURA : Because shes such a wimp.

MALIK : glares I'll tell the story if you don't mind your holy theifiness.

BAKURA : As you wish slave.

MALIK : Thank you, well because shes in a lot of pain and because of her lack of blood sugar, shes haveing some trouble staying concious.

BAKURA : That might have to do with the fact that shes UNconcious.

MALIK : Whatever, well anyway this chapters going to be really short, but we'll try to make her write a longer chapter once shes feeling better.

LYN : Who freaking cares its three in the morning now can we PLEASE all just go to bed?

REENEY : NEVER!!

WRITER : ughaumahhuhpottatos?

JUHUX : I REALLY should have become a ninja.

MALIK : You and me both.

(1) He walked out the kitchen door, no it soes not lead to any outside areas. Thre kitchen door leads to the liveing room. Because of the way the house is built, the outside of said kitchen door is shadowed. So as soo as Bakura stepped out the door he used the shadows to teleport him outside of the house and away from an about to explode from shock and anger Juhux.

(2) Okay, foor anyone who's getting majorly confused by all this, Whats going on in the backyard is going on at the same time that Bakura is leaving and all that crud. Reeney could hear Juhux and Bakura talking through the window, but Lyn was to busy trying to kill her and Ryou. And of course Ryou was to busy being traumatized by Mariku's hair. So Reeney was the only one who noticed what was going on.

OMFG!! Guess what oh faithfull readers!! I just got my naval pierced!! Yep, I have a pretty shiny belly button ring in right now!! I know some people find piercings disgusting or silly (or both) but i'm actually really happy with mine. I'm sorry if this chapter took a while to come out, but I was a little...off after the piercing, its only the second one i've ever gotten (after my ears) and probably the last actually. So it made me a little bit weird, I lost a lot of blood sugar and it hurt like HELL to move. But hey, at least its finally here right? And soon Seto and Malik will be showing up, just a question, but i'm thinking of putting my older sister and her girlfriend in this. What do you think about that? Please give me your opinions!! XD


	7. Hi Kaiba!

Lyn jumped about three feet in the air at Juhux's furious cry, "What in the name of pancakes and ducks is going on over there?!"

The younger girl didn't answer right away, she instead busied herself witht the task of removeing the mud from her face and mouth. It was only after she had stood up and inspected her face with a compact mirro that sh answered. "Daddy left, and Juhux is angry at him for leaveing obviously."

There was a barely noticable twitch in Lyn's brow at that (apparently) less then satisfactory answer, but then again, with Reeney, there were no straight answers. So takeing a deep breath, she calmed herself down, convinceing herself that throttleing Reeney wouldn't do her any good.

"Rea," she started,"what are you talking about?"

'Rea' only rolled her eyes and turned her back on the confused brunette. Lyn was about to start screaming at her but then though better of it, so instead she followed her younger friend to the source of the screaming. Which just so happened ot be the front lawn.

--(FRONTYARD)--

Juhux was about read to kill someone, she was letting off an aura of intense hatred and malice so strong that even the birds sverved to avoid her. Small traces of green barely visible flames were swirling in the shadows around her feet (1). A phonmenon that only occured when she was extremely pissed off, and yes folks she _was_ extremely pissed off. And thats how Reeney and Lyn found her standing in the middle of the road surrounded by green flames that strangely no one else noticed, so Reeney being who she is did the only hing she could think to do. She through a water balloon at her.

"Snap out of it uncle, you're burnin the pavement!"

"REENEY!!" Lyn yelled.

"WHAT?!"

Lyn growled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT, YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND THROWING WATER BALLOONS AT PEOPLE WILLY NILLY!!"

Reeney furrowed her brow in cunfusion, "Who the HELL is Willy Nilly?!"

The older teen groaned smacking her uspide the head, "Its a saying stupid!!"

They continued fighting like this even after they had realised that Juhux had passed out and was now lieing face down in the middle of a bussy street. Luckily enough for the prone young thief, they did move her out of said street and into the house...eventually that is.

--(Much later)--

The first thing Juhux noticed was that she was in a soft warm bed, the second thing she noticed was how quiet it was. At first the young thought nothing of it but then she realized something very crucial about the people she was normally around. They were NEVER quiet. So therefore, she couldn't possibly be in the same place she was when she...wait a moment, when did she fall asleep? Oh nevermind that, it wasn't important, what was important was that she was in a completely unfamiliar enviorment, and god only knows where Ryou, Lyn, and Reeney were.

REENEY!! Shit, Bakura said she was suppossed to be protecting her but here she was doing just the opposite. It took all of her control not to just shoot up and search for her young charge like an untrained madman, and in fact, six years ago (before she started training with Bakura), that was probably the first thing she would've done. But luckily enough for her, she now knew what she was doing. So, the blonde calmed herself down and used all the senses she had at he disposal to try and figure out wher she was.

She smelled the fabrics underneath her, they smelled clean and freash, and vaugley like flowers, but there was an undertone of a slightly more masculine scent there. It was strange, but vaugley familiar, husky and somehow formal, like expspensive cologne. It smelled like, like, geez what did it smell like and why was it so familiar?! Come to think of it, it smelled a bit like Lyn, but that couldn't possibly be right.

"Is she awake yet?'

Juhux nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of that low baritone (couldn't think of another way to describe his voice). A low baritone that she had heard many times before, most of the time it was yelling at her though. And just like that, Juhux knew where she was, she was in none other then Seto Kaiba's mansion.

"I don't think so." came Lyn's soft voice. When did Lyn come in here? Damn, your senses really _did_ dull when you werer asleep.

Seto sighed and padded across the floor, his footprints muffled somehow. But then again, if this was realy his room like she susspected. Then she knew from experience (she pranked him constantly o had been in his room before) that his carpet was soft and padded enough to dim even an elephants footsteps.

"I hate to admit it," he grumbled, "but the two of them look almost innocent when they're asleep like that."

Two?! Two who?! Of course she was there, but who was this other person or thing that the blasted CEO was talking about?!

"Well maybe being next to Juhux calmed Rea down a little," Lyn chuckled evily,"usually she takes up the entire bed when she sleeps."

Oh, so it was Reeney, well that would explain why it was so quiet in here.

_'Well, about time to get up I guess.' _

There was a polite knock on the door before it creaked open "Yo, is the retard up yet?"

And just like that Juhux's eyes shot open and she turned to stare in shocked amazement at the creature (person) standing in the doorway.

"YOU!!" she yelled.

Said person just smirked, "Juhux close your mouth or the flys will get in."

"Udu, what are you doing here!" she cried running up to pull the older girl into a hug.

The long haired brunette chuckled merrily, "Well Suk and I got a little time off of work and when the Kaiba brat called we figured we'd come over and make sure you wren't dead."

Juhux blinked, "Onee-san is here to?"

Udud nodded, "Though of course she's off herassing some of the servents here at the moment." she turned to Kaiba who was looking at the older woman with a blank stare. "Oh and Kaiba, don't be to surprised if some of your workers decide to quit later."

The brown haired CEO growled in the back of his throat but nodded none the less, "I'll keep that in mind."

Lyn who was hanging off the males arm like a coat decided then and there to let out a mighty fangirl squeel. Not that Kaiba minded, in fact he smirked slightly at the action.

Udu rolled her eyes, "Well whatever, Juhux can you come help me make sure that your sister doesn't kill anyone?" she asked lightly, "We don't want another incident like the time at that anime convention."

Juhux shuddered but nodded, and sending one last glance at the sleeping Reeney, she left the room.

( END CHAPTER )

Okay, suk is of course Juhux's older sister, and Udu is Suk's girlfriend. Juhux lives with the two of them since Suk and Juhux's parnets died some many years ago. Suk and Udu write a popular manga series and are therefore pretty darned famous. Udu is tall, has lond brown hair, narrow brown eyes, is busty as hell, and has a fairly condescending attiuse, but she loves her girlfriend and the two of them are thinking about getting married. Suk is a cute girl with short blonde hair and wide brown eyes. She isn't nearly as busty as her sexy girlfriebnd, but she makes up fot that with how cute she is. also, Suk wears cat ears, all the time. for more info go to the site that will probably be erased as soon as I post this, www . deviant art . com no spaces of course, now if the name of the site gets erase ask me for the info later, type in Suk and Udu once you get there, of do a search for chronosguardian or Nekousagi the former belongs to Udu, and the later belongs to Suk. Sorry this chapter is a little obscure, bu like I said, i'm not exactly up to par lately because of the pain from my recent piercing. Hopefully the next chapter will better suit your tastes.

(1) Bakura taught her to control fire instead of shadows, he is her teacher after all, he haas to teach her something.


	8. Getting REALLY lost

SARAH : Oh god i'm sorry I haven't udated in days! I've just been so sick and i'm still recovering from the damn piercing!!

JUHUX : Whatever

RENEEY : Uncle, sneak me into another R rated movie.

JUHUX : No way, last time I did that you ended up making out wiht Malik the whole time. Not to mention you tried to set me up with Mariku.

RENEEY : evil grin But you liiikkke hiiiim!

JUHUX : blushes Shut up!!

MARIKU : What are you two talking about?

RENEEY : Nothing much just uncles huge crush on y-

JUHUX : tackels Reneey to the ground and gags her

MARIKU : You like someone?

JUHUX : NO! coughs No I do not thats just Reneey being her usual stupid self.

BAKURA :Why the hell is Reneey tied up in a closet?

LYN : WHAT?!

JUHUX : IT WAS KAIBA!!

KAIBA : Huh?

BAKURA :Prepare to die rich boy.

LYN : Over my dead body yah white haired freak ah nature!

BAKURA : What did you call me?!

KAIBA : What do I have to do with this nonsense.

RENEEY :Bakura untied her Shut up and enjoy the show Seta.

JUHUX : Why aren't you over there trying to pull them apart?

RENEEY : shrugs To sleepy.

MARIKU : Who does Juhux have a crush on?

JUHUX : shoves popcorn into his mouth Just shut up and watch the fight.

RENEEY : And thus the world is saved.

SARAH : Thanks to the Power Puff Girls!

(STORY STARTS HERE)

The sound of metal bottomed shoes hitting hard marble floors echoed loudly throughout one of the many hallways of the Kaiba mansion. The shoes belonged to a servant, one of the few that could actually navigate this place easily from top to bottom. But then again he had been working here for years, ever since Seto Kaiba was a little boy. He was was one of the small group of servants who held the trust of the infamous Kaiba brothers, a fact that he was quite proud of. Unfortunately enough for him thouhg he was about to meet a person who had the abillity to put him in years of therapy. He didn't see it coming, he didn't hear it coming, there was no way he could have ever known what hit him.

For suddenly, out of nowhere, a girl dropped down from the ceiling. Landing silently on the floor only a few feet in front of him grinning at him innocently. With that grin he couldn't help but notice how sharp her teeth were, almost feline in a way. A fact which only added to her definitly cat-like appearance. I'm speaking of course of the pair of fuzzy black cat ears that sat twitching on the top ofher head, as well as the swishing black tail that curves deslicatly around her lond legs.

Everything about her just screamed cat. She wore a purple mini skirt with a matching tank that showed off her naval. Her black lavce up boots were knee highs and almost heeled but not quite, and her light blonde hair was short, reaching only to her shoulders. Again, she was odd, and everything about her screamed cat.

"Hi hi!" she chirped cheerfully waving her left hand energetically. "I'm Suk, whats your name?"

The servant blinked, not having excpected suck a question. "My name miss is Hideki." he answered calmly. "May I ask what you were doing on the ceiling?"

Suk giggled spinning around in a dizzying circle. "Plaaying!!" she answered in a sing song voice. "I was playing a gaaamme!" She stopped spinning and stared at him with wide brown eyes. "Wanna play wiht me?"

Hideki sighed tiredly, "I'm sorry miss but I haven't the time for games. I have work to do. Maybe you could ask Young Master Mokuba to play wiht you instead." With that said he tried to walk away but was stopped in his tracks at the downcast look on the girl's face. "What's wrong miss?"

She sniffled leaning agianst a wall. "I asked him to," she started her back sliding down the wall, "But Mokie wouldn't play with me. He never wants to play with me." Suk hugged her knees to her chest burying her face in them and whimpering. The scene was heartbreaking really, and it didn't take long before Hideki caved in under her pitious crys.

"Very well," he said leaning over her, "Don't cry miss, i'll play with you."

She looked up at him hopefully, "You will?"

"Yes. " Hideki smiled.

The cat eared cgirls face brightened imeediately and she hopped to her feet grabbin his and and twirling about. "Yey! Oh we're going to have so much fun!!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Then she dragged hoim off down the hall, the man was never seen again. ( joking joking he comes back later)

-- ( SCENE CHANGE ) --

"Why the hell is Kaiba's mansion so DAMN BIG!!" growled Udu as she dragged Juhux down yet another seemingly endless hall. "How can that boy even manage to find the BATHROOM in this god forsaken place?!"

Juhux shrugged then realizing Udu couldn't hear her said, "Maybe he has some kind of map?" (LOL map)

Udu growled, "Whatever, we should have brought that girl with us."

Juhux frowned "Which one?"

"The one drooling over Kaiba's shoes of course!!"

"Oh," she said, "Her name's Lyn."

"Damn it!!" Udu yelled as they ran into a dead end. "Why does a mansion even HAVE dead ends anyway?!"

"Why don't we go and get Reneey to help us," suggested Juhux helpfully. "she's bound to be awake by know anyway."

"Fine fine fine." the mangaka(1) sighed grumpily. "Lets do it YOUR way."

--(SCENE CHANGE)--

Lyn sighed contendedly snugling into Kaiba's shoulder. Completly ignoring Reneey who upon waking up and finding herself in the same room as the lovey dovey pair. Immediately started making gagging noises.

"Could you to like, NOT do that in from of me?!" Reneey demanded incredulously.

She of course received no reply other then a dreamy "Huh?" from Lyn.

"Ughg!" Reneey groaned falling back onto the pillows. "Damn, screw this." she murmered getting up and walking over to the door. "See ya Lynni, Seta, i'm gonna go see if I can find Mokuba."

Five minutes after she left, low and behold Seto responded, only his response unfortunaely went like this. "Huh?"

--(END CHAPTER)--

(1) A mangaka is a person who draws and writes manga. Both Suk and Udu are mangaka.

PETER PAN : Thanks to you i'm in a cast damnit!!

BAKURA : That was my intention!!

MARIKU : You beat up Peter Pan?

BAKURA : Yeah what of it?

MARIKU : High five!!

JUHUX : Hey what are you to doing?

MARIKU : Messing with Peter Pan, you?

JUHUX : Looking for Reneey.

LYN : Oh she's making out wiht Malik in that clost over there.

JUHUX : WHAT?! rushes off to closet

MARIKU : Shes not in the colset is she?

RENEEY : No I am not.

MARIKU : Then why did you tell her you were?

LYN : We were boerd.

MARIKU : I'll go get her out of the closet before she has a panic attack.

RENEEY : Mkay. watches Mariku walk away

LYN : You're going to lock them in the clsoet aren't you.

RENEEY : Yeap.

LYN : shrugs Mkay.

BAKURA : Say that again fairy boy, I DARE you!!

PETER PAN : YOUR MOTHER WAS A HAMSER, AND YOUR FATHER SMELLED OF ELDER BERRIES!!

BAKURA : Tackles Peter Pan


	9. ADHDuh?

"Okay." Udu growled now thoroughly annoyed with the world, "Where the HELL are we NOW!!"

Juhux sighed leaning her back against a wall and letting her head hit the cool dense surface. "Well." she said. "Maybe if you would quit making so many left turns and just retrace your steps like I said then we would've found it by now."

"Don't question me." the irate brunette snapped. Not that it had much effect on the younger girl who was by now used to the constant biting comments. Udu looked around the hallway, it wasn't as big as most of the ones in the damn mansion, and had a rather lovely red carpet running down its entirity .It's walls were painted and elegant bage and beautiful picturesand mirrors lined them so that you couldn't walk five feet withtout running into one. She rolled her eyes at the extravagence of it all.

Her attention was drwn to Juhux who sat up and snapped her fingers, an enlightned expression lightening her facial features. "I've got it!" she said.

Udu raised an eyebrow at her but warily asked "Got what?"

"A plan." Juhux grinned. "It's simple really, we just run around the mansion screaming our heads off and kick open every door in sight until we find the room with Kaiba, Lyn, and Reneey in it!! Isn't it brilliant?!"

"Ummmm not exact-"

"Good!!" the blonde squeeled cutting her off. "On your mark get set GO!!" With that she bolted down the halway yelling her lungs out and kicking down every door she could find. Udu stood there with her hnd raised in silent protest, watching as her girlfriends sister quickly disapeared from sight.

Slowly she lowered her hand to her side and closed her mouth. Groaning, the manga artist followed after Juhux who though was already far ahead, could still be traced by the sheer amount of noise she was making. "Who forgot to give Juhux her ADHD meds(1)?" she muttered coming a hair through her messy brown locks. "Oh yeah, me."

--

"Where the HELL am I?!" Reneey screamed looking wildly around the large hallway she had managed to get lost in. Beehind her was the way she had come, and in front of her was the very thing that Udu had been complaining about no long ago. "Why the hell does Seta have damn dead ends in his damn mansion?!" she tugged angirly at her hair kicking the wall before her. "Break ya fucking wall." she then punched it. "WHY WON'T YOU BREAK?!"

Suddenly she heard the sound of someone screaming and turned to stare in confusion as Juhux burst out of the door a few yards behind her screaming. Reneey blinked watching Juux run around in a circle, normally she would have found it funny. In fact she DID find it funny, hilarious even. But she was also kinda confused as to why she was doing it. She was about to say something to her when out of the door Juhux had just come from came a fiery eyed brunette with rope a pill bottle and tape.

"TAKE YOUR MEDS DAMNIT!!" she yelled tackling Juhux to the floor.

"NOOOOOO!!" juhux screamed tossing her head from side to side.

The older girl growled trying in vain to hold down the thief and pop a pill into her mouth at the same time. "TAKE YOU DAMN MEDICATION!!"

"I DON"T WANNA IT TASTES ICKKKKKYYYYY!!" the thief whined loudly.

Again Udu growled, seaarching about the hallwya for some kind of assistance. Then she spotted Reneey, and she snapped. "Hey you, can you do me a favor?"

Reneey raised an eyebrow at her, and she carefully stalked over to stand next t Juhux. "Depends," she said, "can you answer two things for me?"

Udu raised an eyebrow sending a quick glare at Juhux who was trying to chew her arms off. "Depends on what the qustions are."

Reneey shrugged. "Nothing special, for one thing I kinda wanna know what you're trying to do to Uncle Juhux."

The brunette blinked at her. "Since when did Juhux's balls drop?" she asked sarcastically.

"Since she started training with my daddy."was the offhanded answer. "Now seriously what the hell ar eyou doing?"

Udu sighed rolling her eyes. "I'm trying to make her take her ADHD medication, she hasn't taken it yet and now she won't shut up."

Reneey frowned at that plopping down next to the struggling Juhux and the annoyed Udu. "Whats ADHD, some kinda chicken?"

Udu stared at her, not having completly registered what she just asked. "Are you serious?" she asked.

Reneey only blinked at her and nodded dumbly. Udu rolled her eyes and hung her head. "its a disorder that makes it hard for someone to pay attention and makes them REALLy hyper a lot of the time." she expalined slowly. "Juhux has it and needs to take her meds for it."

The raven haired girl nodded understandingly, and Udu half wondered if she really got it. "Another thing," she said snapping Udu back to reality. "Who the hell are you?"

"Okay thats a good question I suppose." Udu mummbled to herself. "I'm Udu, Juhux's sister in law."

"Ahh." Reneey said. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Reneey, Juhux niece."

Udu fixed the raven haired teen with a shocked look attempting to blink away her confusion. "Question." she said in a monotone voice. "When the hell did Juhux get married and why wasn't I invited to the ceremony?"

Reneey giggled with an impish grin. "When she met my daddy."

--(END CHAPTER)--

(1) ADHD stands for Attention Dephisite and Hyperactive Disorder. Juhux has it and has meds for it. But she hates taking her meds and usually had to be forced to take them. If she lived alone she would most likely take them without being forced to. But she likes to give others a hard time and she knows she can be a handfull when she doesn't take them. Now she takes one pill in the morning and one pill in the afternoon. Her morning pill wore off and she didn't take her afternoon pill yet so she's now hyper.


	10. DAMN Kaiba's hot

Ten or twenty minutesafter Udu had forced the drugs down Juhux's throat the gril had clamed down conciderably and they were able to let her roam free withour having to worry about her breaking something. But now the two of them with the addition of reneey were facing the same problem they were facing before. It seemed that despite all their former speculation, Reneey didn't know how to navigate the Kiab mansion. So even though they had found Reneey, they were more lost then ever.

"God fucking DAMN IT!!" Udu screamed falling to the floor, "how the hell are we STILL fucking lost?!"

Reneey blinked lazily leaning against Juhux's shoulder, "Hey uncle, i'm bored. hit your head against that wall over there."

Juhux furrowed her eyebrows and turned to look at the ravenette. "Why?"

"Because, " she said, "I'm bored and its funny."

"Will you two stop goofing around for like FIVE seconds and help me find Suk?!" Udu yelled glaring at them.

Unfortunately for Udu she just so happened to be lost with a pair of girls who had the worlds shortest attention span. Not only that but they weren't even paying attention in the first place.

Juhux rolled her eyes and shrugged Reneey off her back. "I'm not gonna hurt myself just so you can get a little laugh."

Reneey frowned. "Well why not?"

"Because, " the thief said strolling past Udu and opening the first door on the right."If I hit my head every time you were bored then I would have one hell of a concussion by now."

The younger girl pouted following after the blonde. "Then can we at least go to Malik's house?" she asked.

Again Juhux rolled her eyes pulling open another door and quickly closing it after finding it to be nothing more then a closet. A big closet, but a closet none the less.

"Thats going to have to wait a little while." she replied opening another door.

"Why?" Reneey whined tugging on her shirt sleeve.

"Because" Juhux whined mockingly. "We happen to be stuck in the middle of a mansion with absolutly no idea where we are. And not only that but we have to find my homocidal older sister before she kills someone."

Reneey blinked. "Mkay but whyyyyy?!"

"Can we please focus on the matter at hand?!" Udu snapped kicking down another door.

Juhux and Reneey turnd to her with raised eyebrows and in unison said "No."

Udu slammed her head against a wall and Reneey giggled happily. She then looked at Juhux with a raised eyebrow.

"Why couldn't you have done that?"

The blue eyed thief threw her head back and groaned in annoyance. "haven't we gone over this already?"

--

Suk hummed happily as she sat on the softly carpeted floor of Mokuba's room. After dragging away the random butler she hadproceeded to use him as a hostage in order to force Mokuba to play with her. Now her, Mokuba, and Hideki the butler were sitting in Mokuba's rather spacious room having an extremly girly tea party. Hey, there's more then one way to torture somebody.

"More tea Mokie-chan?" she asked perkily. Her long soft tail grabbing the tea pot and holding it out to him. Mokuba rolled his eyes but nodded anyway snatching up the pepsi filled tea pot. "What about you Hi-chan?"

Hideki shook his head picking up one of the chocolate chip cookies from the plate in the center of their makeshift tea party. "Thank you miss but I am fine for now."

Mokuba raised an eyeborw at him wondering why he was going along with this so obediently. _"But then again"_ he thought taking a sip of soda, _"he did used to go throught the same thing with bothe me and Seto."_

Suk giggled suddenly drawing the attention of both males to her. She smiled at them pulling a long frilly pink dress out fcrom behind her back. "Now then." she said with an evil glint in her eyes. "Who wants to play dress up?"

Mokuba paled considerably. _"Somebody help me!" _he screamed mentaly.

--

Lyn and Kaiba were alone in his room watching the Batman movie on his widescreen TV. They were snuggled up on the warmlight blue sofa. Lyn sighed dreamily snuggling agianst Kaibas shoulder smirking inwardly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Suddnely she shot away from him looking around the room ith a confused expression.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her "Whats wrong with you?" he asked smoothly, and on most occasions Lyn would have most likely melted from the sheer sexiness of the action.

She blinked, "I could have sworn I heard Mokuba scream just now."

Kaiba smirked running a hand through his hair. "Your just imagining things." he uttered calmly. He stood up walking smoothly over to her until he was standing no more then a centimeter or so in front of her. "Now come sit back down." With that he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her back to the sofa pulling her into his lap. To put it simply Lyn melted then and there and Mokuba was completly forgotten. Not that either of them really minded.

JUHUX : Oh my fucking god Kaiba's hot.

LYN : BACK OFF BITCH HE'S MINE!! tackles to ground.

MARIKU : I'm torn between beating the shit out of Kaiba and hleping Juhux.

KAIBA : Just enjoy the cat fight.

RENEEY : Has anybody seen daddy?

MARIKU : He went out to rob Gringotts or some shit with Malik.

RENEEY : ...Hit your head agianst that wall then.

MARIKU : ...You heard her Kaiba.

KAIBA : Huh?

LYN : What are you guys talking about?

MARIKU : Nothing much, Reneey's just trying to give rich boy here some brain damage.

RENEEY : WHAT?!

LYN : DIIIEEEE!! tackles

KAIBA :You have a twisted sense of humor.

MARIKU : Damn straight.

JUHUX : I'm just glad its not me.

MARIKU : smirk So whats say you and me go try and find Bakura and Malik?

JUHUX : blush S-sure.

KAIBA : ...Honk.


	11. Cookie spit and thank GOD they're gone

Udu paced up and down the hallway glaring at Reneey and Juhux like she was trying to burn holes in their skulls. Which strangely enough didn't seem to bother the pair that much considering that they were completely ignoring her. In fact, they were playing cards, bullshit to be precise. And don't even ASK where they got the cards.

"It's your move Reneey."

Reneey scowled grinding her teeth together miserably. "I know Uncle!" she snapped. "You don't gotta remind me!"

Juhux only smiled politely, the same as she had been throughout the entire game. It was driving Reneey insane, it was like the thief didn't even care that she was playing cards, or notice for that matter. She just sat there, with that generic smile playing across her face, mocking her. Reneey's eyes narrowed to slits as she placed three eight's and a two on top of the small stack of cards, watching for any sign that Juhux though she was lying. But there was nothing and then it was the blonde's turn again and she put down what Reneey figured was probably a nine.

Not that she would know, Juhux's expression hadn't faltered so much as once during the entire game. Which might have been why the thief was winning, and she was not.

"You know Reneey," Juhux said evenly as the raven haired teen pulled two cards out of her massive hand and put them down. "It might help if you would'nt scowl every time you lie. It really gives you away."

Reneey blinked, looking up from the steadily growing stack. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Does it matter!?" Udu demanded throwing her arms in the air hopelessly. "We're lost in this huge fucking mansion with no way out!! We're doomed!"

They ignored her.

"Well," Juhux said, "It just makes it kinda hard to play a game where the most important element is being a good lyer when you can't lie very well."

Reneey rolled her eyes. "Well we can't all be thieves apprentices now can we?!"

"No, and we can't all be thieves daughters either."

Reneey scowled again, throwing her cards in Juhux's face.

"Niccceee." Juhux said smirking. "Does this mean I win?"

"Shut up."

"Will you two focus please!?" Udu yelled grabbing the cards from Juhux's hand. "We're in a random and slightly serious situation here!! It will take all of our cunning and skill to get out of this!"

Juhux blinked at her. "I think you're in the wrong group Udu. If you want cunning and skill then try mansion B across the street. I think I saw the Mystery Machine parked out front." Reneey nodded unsilingly seeming to take this information for truth.

Udu twitched. Nough said.

--

Lyn yawned curling walking down one of the many winding mansion hallways beside ( guess who ) Seto. After about...an hour or so, the two of them decided that their idiots had been gone for two long and thus went to search for them. Which was pretty easy to do. Just follow the trail of distruction and have Kaiba glare at the mess muttering about how he would kill the damn thief and the chatterbox doof for thsi. But anyway, after a while, they heard a crash veering of to the left of the path of destruction ( the chaos has a name XD) in what looked to be some sort of overly pink play room. So, they did the unthinkable, they went inside the room, neither all that scared of what they would find.

"SWEET TORTILLA CHIIPS WITH JUST A HINT OF SALSA!!" Lyn screamed."What on earth is going on here?!"

Immediately three pairs of eyes looked at her.One playful. One uncaring. And one scared out of his everloving mind. Yes folks, they found Suk and Mokuba...and Hideki the butler in the middle of dress up. In other words, Suk was forcing a frilly pink dress on Mokuba while Hideki sipped his tea and ate his cookie's. It was a horrible sight to behold.

"Hi Seto-tan!!" Suk called jubilantly waving her arms. "Who's your pretty friend?"

Seto of course fixed her with his signature scowl, desperately wishing that she'd dissapear. And Lyn rolled her eyes ignoring the compliment entirely.

"Mrs. Horsparrow," he growled through gritted teeth, " I must insist that you release Mokuba and go home, now."

Suk blinked at him. "No."

Lyn laughed, attempting though to hide said laugh through a cough. " You sure told her didn't you baby?"

"Hush Lyn."

"No."

Seto decided to ignore his girlfriend for a moment, more ocupied on the mission of rescung his brother.

"SUK!!" someone yelled behind him efectively causing him to go temporarily deaph.

Suk smiled brightly letting go of Mokuba and flouncing off in the direction fo the voice, her tail twitching from side to side.

"Suk you knuckled head!!" Udu said magicaly appearing in the doorway. "What the hell have you been doing?!"

The short haired blond blinked her head bobbing to the side. "Playing with Mokuba-kun and Hideki."

Udu smacked herself in the face.

"What's wrong Udu?" Suk asked concernedly. "Do you have a headache?"

Udu only nodded.

The cat eared girl smiled at her, linking their arms together cutely. " Well then lets go home and get Phil to give you a massage."

Again, she just nooded. And with that the two girls dissapeared from the room. Followed by hideki who was most likely, showing them the way to the door.

Just then Reneey and Juhux showed up.

Juhux frowned looking around the room. " How the hell did we get here? I could have SWORN we were just in some hallway most likely on the other side of the mansion."

Reeney shrugged picking up a cookie. " The writer probably wanted to end this whole damn retarded little Suk and Udu arch. "she answered simply. " Kinda looks like we just entered the twilight zone doesn't it Lynni?"

Lyn nodded. " Yeah sorta does, what with all the pink in here. It's exactly the opposite of the rest of the mansion."

"Hey." Juhux said pulling on Lyn's sleeve. "Whats wrong with the Kaiba's?"

Lyn raised an eyebrow looking towards the two billionairs who now sat huddled with their heads between their knees.

"Oh no." she groaned pulling out her cell phone. "Hello? Yes it's Lyn again. Yeah, it's about the Kaiba's again. I think they've been traumatized, again."

"Who's she talking to?" Juhux asked Reneey who was now holding the entire tray of cookie's.

"Kaiba's therapist. You want a cookie?"

Juhux blinked. " Reneey this is hardly the time."

"They're chocolate."

The thief girl shrugged taking a cookie. "Mm! These are good!'

"Yeah, to bad I spit on that one."

Juhux paused in the middle of taking another bight staring indigantly at Reneey. " I hate you."

"Love you to."

--

Bakura : WHERE THE HELL DID I GO!!

Sarah : On vacation, or at least you're SUPPOSED to be on vacation.

Juhux : GET BACK HERE RENEEY!! I SWEAR IT'LL ONLY HURT WHEN YOU BREATH!!

Reneey : WHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE!! UNCLE'S TRYING TO KILL ME AGAIN!!

Mariku : What the hell is wrong with Juhux?

Lyn : Reneey spit on her cookie.

Malik : HA!! Oh RA! Thats great!

Lyn : It won't be when Juhux kills her.

Malik : Shit. Maybe I should go help Reneey.

Mariku : Maybe I should go watch you fail miserably.

Lyn : Maybe I should go wait for Seto's therapist.

Juhux : OW!!

Mariku : Did she just bite Juhux?

Malik : Seems that way. GO FOR THE KIDNEYS!!

Reneey : WHERE THE FUCK ARE HER KIDNEYS!?


	12. Hey look, WATER!

Lyn sighed as she walked down the sidewalk, away from the Kaiba mansion. Which was probably better for Seto's health considering the fact that he had pretty much gone insane inside that pink room of horror. Which Lyn of course, had happily destroyed. Reneey and Juhux had helped her kill it to, but she had done most of the work. She didn't like the room, it had deserved to die.

They had of course left a note on the space next to where said rooms door had been explaining to Seto why exactly that room had been destroyed. He would agree later that she was right about destroying it, and then he would smirk, and all would be right in the world.

"HEY LYNNI HURRY YOUR ASS UP!!" Reneey called, well, more like screeched at Lyn who was walking a good twenty feet behind her and Juhux.

"I'M COMIN!! HOLD YOUR DANG HORSES!!" she yelled back picking up her pace a little to try and catch up. "Geez."

There companion, Juhux, rolled her eyes. She had known the two for a day or so and had mostly gotten used to them. But not the yelling. Which was strange since she herself yelled probably as much as they did but hey, that wasn't the point was it?

"I'm hungry." she muttered grumpily. "Can't we go get something to eat?"

"FUCK NO!!" Reeney snapped. "YOU CAN EAT LATER UNCLE!!"

Lyn who had just caught up with them raised an eyebrow at Reeney. " What crawled up YOUR butt and died?" she asked,

Juhux smirked. "She just wants to go see Malik."

Lyn snickered. "Course, that would be it wouldn't it?"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Reeney growled. "Like you two aren't exactly the same!!"

Juhux blinked titling her head to the side. " I don't know what you mean about me but Lyn's more like a love sick puppy where as you're like a dog in hea-OW DAMN IT!!"

Juhux probably would have gone on with her sentence but was cut off by Lyn hitting her over the head. Reeney only laughed clapping appreciatively as a large bump started to form on her uncle's head.

"Nice one Lynni!!"she congradulated."I'd give it a six!"

"Please," Lyn snorted, "that was at LEAST an eight."

"In your dreams smart ass, that was DEFINITELY a six."

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP ARGUING OVER THE LUMP ON MY HEAD!!" Juhux screamed.

The two of them looked at her with raised brows.

"What are ya talkin about?" Lyn questioned confusedly. " We ain't fighting over the lump on your head."

Reeney nodded in agreement. " Yeah, we're arguing over the PUNCH to your head."

"Big difference."

Juhux glared at them. " Say that my headache."

"No."

"And for your information Uncle." Reeney said smirking. " You are very much like that."

Lyn nodded. "except you aren't a dog in heat like Rea over here."

"You wanna start something with me?!" Reeney growled.

Lyn chuckled walking a few paces ahead. "Course not ya dingbat."

"Hey Ryou hurry up!!' Juhux called completely ignoring both waring girls.

"WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU BRINEY SEA SLUG!!" Reeney...said/screeched.

"I JUST DID YA DITZ!!"

Ryou shuffled slowly towards juhux, his face shadowed and downcast. The poor boy was shivering uncontorollably, muttering something about Mariku's hair under his breat. The blond theif sighed sympathetically grabbing his hand and leading him past Reeney and Lyn who were now squirting each other with water guns...somehow.

"Come on you two." Juhux chirped hapily as she passed. "If you hurry up we might get there before Malik leave for kiaba's stupid Domino whatever Tournement."

Reeney twitched squirting juhux in the back of the head. "THAT ALREADY HAPPENED!!"

"PAY ATTENTION TO THE SERIES!!" Lyn agreed also squirting Juhux.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!!" Juhux screamed (squeeled) trying to use the hand that wasn't holding Ryou's to block the jets, but alas...she got wet.

Lyn smirked shoving her water gun in her pocket. "Looks like your all wet."

Reeney snickered behind her hand still (of course) spraying Juhux. "That totally sounded like a line from Yugioh."

Lyn blinked and then burst out laughing. " It did!"

Juhux growled throwing a cookie at Reeney."STOP SPRAYING ME DAMN IT!!"

Reeney of course being the freaky mutatn baby alien that she is, caught the cookie in her mouth, and continued spraying her.

"GYAAAAAHHHH!!" Juhux yelled running down the street draggign Ryou with her.

"TASTE MY RATH!!" Reeney cackled evily.

Lyn rolled her eyes. " Rea you have some serious issues you need to adress."

Reeney just continued cackling filing Lyn's comment away in her brain so that she could argue about it with her later.

Suddenly Ryou broke Juhux's grip on his hand, running down the street screaming, "EEEEVVVVIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL!!"

"What the sam's great uncle Marie is wrong with him?"

"Hey look!!" Reeney squeeled hapily piointing at something up the street (the opposite way Ryou had run). "It's Malik's house!!"

"That explains it." Lyn said matter of factly.

"Well." Juhux said wringing some of the water out of her short sleeved black shirt. "At least Reeney stopped spraying me."

Reeney snorted. " Bitch thats just cause my gun ran out of water. I'll get you later."

Juhux nodded walking after Ryou. "I'll be ready."

--

SARAH : Will Juhux be ready?!

REENEY : Will I ever eat that cookie?!

LYN : Will these two ever shut up?!

MARIKU : If you three don't stop it in the next three seconds i'm gonna go destroy Austrailia.

REENEY : I have no ties to Austrailia.

SARAH : ROBIN GO SPLAT!!

LYN : SARAH GET OFF THAT BUILDING!! SHANE STOP ENCOURAGING HER!!

BAKURA : I'm not Shane!!

SARAH : You do kinda look like a moldy green man.

LYN : He's a Lebrachaun.

SARAH : Same thing.

MALIK : I'm just glad you three are actually getting somewhere now. What is this chapter twelve??

SARAH : ...maybe.

REENEY : OH MY FUckING GOD ROBIN _DOES_ GO SPLAT!!

LYN : Not another one.

MALIK : GET THE FUCK OFF THAT BUILDING'S ROOF!!

REENEY : MAKE ME!!

LYN : You know what? I don't even care anymore. YOU CaN ALL JUMP OFF TALL BUILDINGS FOR ALL I CARE.

BAKURA : I do NOT look like a moldy little man.


	13. SCREEN TIME BITCHES! XP

SARAH : WHY WON'T ROBIN GO SPLAT ANYMORE FEI??"

LYN : looks around Sarah Fei's not here.

SARAH : ...oh...i see...can I jump off a building?

REENEY : OH!! ME TO!! I WANNA JUMP TO LYNNI!!

LYN : ...Whatever.

REENEY :FUCK YES!!

SARAH : YAY!!

KAIBA : Not that I mind but why are you letting them jump off a building?

LYN : They would do it even if I said no, and then they would get prissy and try and break something.

KAIBA :Ah.

MALIK : REA DON'T DO IT!! YOU STILL HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!!

REENEY : WHEEEEEEEEEEE!!

Day two...or three...I lost count. Our three heroines actually make it to the house of Malik Mariku, Rashid, and Ishizu. Sure i could have just said the Ishtal house, but would you really deny me my few simple pleasures in life?

Now then, one of the trio sick of waiting for her uncle to find Ryou decided to go on ahead, dragging Lyn with her. "OPEN UP THE OVEN BESSY IT'S GONNA BE A BIG ONE!!" Three guesses who that was and if anyone fucking says Barney i'll kill them.

Ishizu sighed closing her book and setting it in her lap. " Hello Reeney, Lyn."

Reeney grinned skipping past the threashold to stand next to Ishizu. "Awwww." she cooed. " You said my name first! I'm so happy.'

Just as she was gushing out random nonsense mostly because she hadn't really gotten the chance to say anything truly fun and...Reeneyish recently. What would hit her in the back of the head but a cardboard box. "Cut the chit chat Rea. I thought you wanted to see Malik."

"Oowwww." the ravenette moaned rubbing the back of her frequently spray painted head. "that HURT Lynni!"

Lyn snorted producing a slightly heavyer looking box from seemingly no where. "It was supposed to ya goatless tree shrew."

Ishizu ignored them of course getting out of her chair and walking upstairs where she would most likely go into her room lock the door and not come out until Malik and or Kaiba came and calmd them down. Either way as long as her house didn't get destroyed int the process. Reeney however furrowed her brow pulling a box of her own out from behind her back. "What's a tree shrew?"

Lyn blinked. " Some kinda squirely animal I guess."

"Oooohhhh!!" Reeney said throwing her box and missing. " So it's a chipmunk?"

"Of course not goatless one!" Lyn reprimanded. "It's a Shrew, not a chipmunk a shrew!"

Reeney growled but was then hit in the face with another box. "ow...Lynni!"

"What?"

"That hurt damnit!!" Then she trew another box, hitting Lyn square in the stomach."HA! Now who's the tree shrew?!"

Her victory lasted as long as it took for Lyn to throw another box her way. Considering how good Lyn's ami was, it hit her in the face again. "Still you ding bat."

"ow."

This went on for about half an hour. Till the room was full of boxses of assorted shapes and sizes and Ishizu had become sure that she may never be able to cocme down stairs again. Until Juhux showed up.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" she asked startled looking around the room at the many boxes that had been scattered. As well as at the many faint bruises on Reeney's face.

The duo looked at each other, thinking carefully about what to say before looking back at Juhux. "Playing."

Juhux blinked. That hadn't sounded like either of the two of them, and it definitely wasn't her, and she was also pretty damn sure it wasn't Ryou. So the question was, who was it? She turned around and grinned at the person who had somehow managed to sneak up behind her. "Hi Malik long time no see."

Malik smiled and nodded at the greetingbefore passing by her and walking over to stand as close to Reeney as possible without geting killed by flying boxes. "Don't I at least get a hello from you?" he asked watching another box fly past and nearly break a window.

"Can't talk." she replied avoiding a box. " Must kill."

Malik blinked then half grinned half smirked at the shorter girl. " I see."

Juhux rolled her eyes at her three companions. She had something a bit more important to do then flirt, unlike Reeney, she had to find Ishizu. And probably avoid mariku until Ryou was safe and not traumatized. "Hey Malik!" she called calling attention to herself...or at least trying.

"Huh?"Malik replied continuing to watch Reeney.

Again Juhux rolled her eyes, normally Reeney would have pounced on the young ejyptian male and immediately started making out with him. But war was war, so Malik would have to wait a minute. "Where's your sister," she thought for a minute, "and Mariku to actually?"

Malik shrugged half heartedly, "Check upstairs."

Juhux nodded dragging Ryou to the stairs, now came the hard part, getting the half concious albino UP the stairs. "Um. Malik."she called. "Could you stop drooling over Reeney for a few minutes and maybe help me get this ragamuffin upstiars?"

Malik nodded but mad no effort to move, he hadn't it seemed actually heard her. And was only reacting to the sound of someone else's voice. He was to busy watching Reeney.

Juhux glared at the front of his face. "Thanks stupid i'm gonna go jump off a waterfall with a hog monkey and give your Millenium rod to sensei!"

He nodded still smiling so Juhux decided that she was going to have to get up the stairs herself.

"I AM NOT A SHREW DAMNIT!!" Reeney yelled. "YOUR THE FUCKING SHREW LYNNI!!"

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE BLITHER BALL!!"

Juhux blinked. "What the heck is a blitherball?" she wondered out loud draging Ryou up the stairs.

"Cookie with a helmet." Ryou mumbled drooling.

The thief blinked. " Thank you Ryou, i'm sure thats what it is."

"Nouu probleeemm."

"OH YEAH?!" Reeney screeched throwing a cat plushie."WELL YOUR AN ORANGE GRAPE EATING SPIDERMONKEY...WITH THE CHICKEDN POXS!!"

"THATS NOT HOW YOU SPELL POX STUPID!!"

"Well at least they aren't bored." Juhux muttered under her breath. "Ishizu?!" she called pulling Ryou up the last step and turning to walk down a hallway.

"Well well well." said a deep slightly insane sounding voice directly to her left. "What have we here?"

"Mariku?" Juhux asked looking in the direction of the...voice. Sure enough, there he was standing in the doorway staring at the two of them with one eyebrow raise. An evil grin on his face. Which was nothing new he always used that grin, even if only to try and scare someone. It sure as heck scared the pants of her the first time she had seen it.

Luckily though she ahd been earing a really long shirt and had pulled up her pants before anyone could take a glance at her panties.

Mariku's grin dissapeared almost as soon as he saw her face. "Oh,"he said his voice turning normal. "It's you Juhux."

The young thief rolled her eyes. " Don't sound TO dissapointed."

Mariku chuckled walking up to her and grabbing one of Ryou's arms over his shoulder. Juhux almost moaned from relief when she felt some of the weight leave her, Ryou was heavy for a little guy. "So, why is he unconcious?"

Juhux smirked stifleing a giggle. "Well, you wouldn't believe me if i told you."

Mariku's eyes darkened with suspicion. "Try me."

Juhux giggled avoiding looking in his eyes. "Well, we kind of showed him pictures of your hair...with legs. He freaked out."

Mariku blinked staring at her as if only half believing her. "Are you serious?"

She nodded still giggling as they dragged the white haired boy towards ishizu's room. There were a few moments of silence between them before they managed to find Ishizu's room and deposite the albino with in her care. If anyone would no how to fix Ryou it would be her. "You know," Markiu started half glaring at her. " My hair doesn't have legs."

"Yes Mariku, I know it doesn't."

There was another pause. "It can't walk either."

Juhux groaned. "Mariku, the photos were obviously docored. We just wanted to scare him."

Mariku pouted. "My hairs not alive."

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA!!"

"I AM NOT A SHREW!!"

"YES YOU ARE YA YELLOW BACKED APE!!"

--

SARAH : WOOHOO!!

REENEY : I barely freaking showed up!!

LYN : What is this Mariku and Juhux hour?

SARAH : What? Don't they deserve screen time to??

REENEY : I WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH MALIK DAMNIT!!

SARAH : I CAN'T FREAKING WRITE KISSING SCEENES!!

RYOU : TACOS!!

MARIKU : My hair isn't fucking alive.

JUHUX : I NEVER sAId IT WAS!!

REENEY : UNCLE GIVE ME BACK MY SCREEN TIME!!

LYN : I don't care that much really.

BAKURA : WHEN AM I COMING BACK?!

SARAH : Shut up gremlin.

JUHUX : I DON'T HAVE YOUR DAMN SCREEN TIME!!


	14. Cell phone duck

SARAH : YAY FOR WRITING ON NO SLEEP ON A COMPUTER THAT TOTALLY FUCKS WITH MY WRITING MOJO!!

RAN: It's your own fault your upstairs com is broken.

FEI : Most definitely.

SARAH : No its not!

LYN : Well at least you aren't encouraging Reeney to jump off tall buildings again.

Reeney : I have a cookie AND a concussion.

Malik " Thats nice dear.

Mariku : Where's Juhux?

SARAH : I sent her to go find Bakura, he'll be showing up again soon.

LYN : Yeah that'll be fun.

SARAH : I would've done it myself but I kept getting Shane your moldy green thing.

Lyn : That tends to happen.

SARAH : ROLL FILM AND CUT OFF LYN WHEN SHE'S ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING!!

LYN : We don't have any freaking fil-

STORY STARTS HERE

"I'M NOT A MONKEY DAMN IT!!"

"THATS EXACTLY WHAT A MONKEY WOULD SAY!!"

Mariku blinked from his place behind Juhux staring a the battle ground that used to be his living room. " How did i not hear them?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself." Juhux replied easily. The two of them turned to try and walk down the rest of the stairs.

Keyword, try.

The room was so completely filled with boxes that they were overflowing and piling up the stairs. They managed to walk about another foot before they had to start wading through the things.

"How in Ra's name did they manage this?" Mariku asked the blonde haired theif who was currently trying to get to Reeney and Lyn without drowning in boxes.

"Again," Juhux choked past the cardboard menace that was trying its hardest to kill her, "still trying to figure that out."

"YOU ORANGE ERASER EATING BIFF!!" Lyn yelled throwing an orange eraser at Reeney's eye.

Strangely enough though Reeney didn't see it coming and was hit directly in the eye. Lyn had great aim. "OW!!" she screamed rubbing her heavily watering eye on the back of her shirt sleeve. "WHAT THE HELL IS A BIFF?!"

The green eyed eraser throwing girl of doom hurled another eraser. "THATS A GOOD QUESTION!!" she paused to laugh as the sraser hit Reeney in the other eye. " I THINK ITS A BUFFALO WITH EYE PROBLEMS!!"

Malik snorted in amusement. "That's appropriate."

Lyn turned to look at him, which was her first mistake. For the moment she took her eyes off Reeney the younger girl TRYED to turn and look at him but couldn't see him so turned in the opposite direction and fell over. Unfortunately for her directly to her left was a large wooden coffee table and when she fell she of course managed to hit her head on said coffee table. Reeney probably sumed up the situation best when she said, "Ow."

Both Malik and Lyn's head snapped in her direction as soon as they heard the crash, ut then who wouldn't? Juhux would have been going insane from worry if it weren't for the fact that she and Mariku were still lost in the sea of boxes.

The young egyptian who was currently seated on a couch just outside the battle field raised an eyebrow at Reeney. "You okay over there love?"

"I'm fine." she muttered into the carpet. "I landed on my face. Just gotta get up." She finished trying to get to her feet only to fall over again.

"Don't hurt yourself Rea." Lyn told her helping her partner in crime up off the floor. "that's my job."

"Imm okay." the ravenette assured stumbling over to a couch with Lyn's help. " Just mah face."

"Of course." Lyn agreed sitting her down next to Malik. " Why don't you tell Malik here all about how fine you are and how you DEFINITELY didnt get a concussion from falling on your head again."

Reeney nodded in agreement allowing Lyn to pull her hands from in front of her eyes. "So how's it feel to not have a concussion?" Malik asked pulling Reeney's head onto his shoulder.

"Feels pretty damn good." she murmered sleepily. Mah pupils have never felt less dialated."

Malik nodded rubbing her shoulder. " Thats good."

"Maybe we should help Mariku and Juhux get out of the boxes." Lyn said watching as the two of them ran into another piece f furniture.

Malik shoke his head an evil half grin spreading across his face. " Let them figure it out on there own."

"I HEARD THAT!!" Juhux yelled from the other side of the room. " I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR TAN EGYPTIAN ASS!!"

Malik cackled happily. " All the more reason not to help them."

" I might just have to help her with that Hkari." Mariku said evenly his quiet voice easily carrying across the room. "This is extremely unpleasent."

Lyn smiled listening Malik's darker half rip apart several boxes. "I think you're screwed Malik."

The younger boy frowned raising an eyebrow. "And you're not?"

"Nope." she said plopping down on the sofa next to Reeney. " Juhux won't hurt me."

"I'm considering it." The blonde thief muttered from across the room only a little closer this time.

"Hi uncle!" Reeney called dazedly. " Did you know I don't have a concussion?!"

"That's great Reeney." she said ripping apart another box. " Keep talking, i'll be there soon."

Mariku chuckled mericilessly. "Your so cute when you want to kill someone."

Lyn rolled her eyes pulling Reeney against her side and checking her eyes. "Juhux please gag him."

There was more tearing, and then closer this time Juhux said. " Don't wanna. He's pretty useful." More tearing.

"I'm sure he is." Lyn relied sarcatically letting Reeney swat her hand away. " Your pupils aren't dialated anymore, do you feel dizzy?"

Reeney blinked standing up and then sitting back sown and looking at Lyn " Define dizzy."

"When the world spins."

Reeney snorted tucking a neon green lock behind her ear. "The world always spins."

Lyn frowned at her. " You're fine."

"Fast healer isn't she?" Juhux commented stepping into the one area of the room not covered with boxes.

"Yes she is." Lyn agreed, "which is why the big bump on her head doesn't hurt."

Reeney blinked touching her head and finding no bump. " What bump?" she asked.

Lyn smirked hitting her hard upside the head. " That bump."

"OW!" the younger girl yelled holding her head between her hands. " You bitch!"

Malik stuck his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. "You should have seen that one coming." Juhux muttered pulling the laughing egyptian from his seat.

"Hey wait a second!" Reeney yelled jumping from her seat and smacking Juhux's hand away from Malik. " What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Juhux raised an eyebrow. " Stealing Malik's clothes and locking him outside."

Mariku smirked his lips pressing together into a fine line as he tryed to hold back a chuckle.

Reeney blinked thinking about it for a moment, then shaking her head and grabbing Malik's shirt. "I'm the only one who's aloud to strip him!"

Lyn snorted turning around in her seat and shoving her face into the couch. The look on Juhux's face was priceless, first she blinked, then she went pale, then she turned purple. And eventually she fell over. It was funny. Especially for Lyn, who wasn't exactly involved or concerened.

Mariku kneeled next to her watching her shake with a look akin to worry. " You all right?"

She looked at him her left eye twitching, then she rolled onto her back, and screamed. Loudly.

Mariku jumped falling back onto his butt. " I'll take that as a no."

"Bakura sensei is going to kill me!" she yelled hitting her head on the floor.

"Why would he kill you?" Reeney asked tearing of Maliks shirt.

Juhux twitched hitting her head on the floor again. "AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHRAAAAHHHHH!! she yelled rolling onto her stomach.

The darker egyptian chuckled sitting on her back. " Calm down now love." he said grabbing the back of her neck. " You're going to hurt yourself."

"Get the fuck off me!" Juhux hissed into the carpet not daring to move her head but still at least swiping at him. Not that she could reach him or do much about him. Not only was he a more experienced fighter then she was, but he was also strong and fucking heavy.

"Oh sweet raging penguins this is funny." Lyn chuckled wiping tears from her eyes.

"What's funny?" Reeney asked sitting back down on the sofa.

"Your face." Lyn repled simply grabbing Maliks hand and forcing him to sit down on the opposite side of the sofa. In other words not next to Reeney.

Reeney smiled hitting Lyn with a pillow. " My face is pretty damn funny sin't it?"

"Yeap," Lyn said smacking the other girl. " Especially when you've got a huge lump on your head."

Reeney frowned hitting Lyn with the pillow again. " Oh no, i'm not gonna fucking fall for that again."

Lyn snorted hitting her in the head. " You don't have to ya retarded singing fish. I'll hit ya anyway."

"GET OFF!" Juhux yelled attempting to kick Mariku. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"

Mariku smiled evily pinning her hands behind her back. " You're so cute when you struggle."

Juhux growled glaring at the floor. " You twisted son of a bitch get off me so I can strangle you!!"

"Mariku what are you trying do do exactly?" Malik asked pulling back on his shirt. "You don't need to restrain her anymore/"

Mariku only grinned at him chuckling when Juhux managed to kick him in the back. "Isn't it obvious?" Reeney asked.

"Maybe in your world Rea but on planet earth where the rest of us live it isn't." Lyn replied.

"Bitch." Reeney muttered punching her in the arm. "He's flirting."

On the other side of the couch Malik raised an eyebrow. " I'm not so sure about that actually."

"I'M PRETTY DAMN SURE THAT IF YOU DON'T GET OFF MY BACK IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!" Juhux screamed trying to bite Mariku's hand. Mariku smiled moving his hand farther up her neck pressing down with a bit more force. The ending result being that Juhux could no longer mover her head at all.

"Maybe we should help her." Lyn muttered.

"We should" Reeney agreed."WONDER TWIN POWERS ACTIVATE!!" she yelled thrusting her fist to the side. "FORM OF A CELL PHONE!!"

"SHAPE OF A DUCK!!" Lyn called hitting her fist against Reeney's.

Malik frowned glancing at them from the corner of his eye. "What's a duck suposed to do with a cell phone?" he asked.

The two of them looked at each other, then Lyn turned to him and gave him a conspiratorial wink. Malik raised an eyebrow at them, but got no other answer. "Mariku,"he called."What do you think a duck would do with a cell phone?"

Mariku looked at him with a bland expression. "Call and complain about his bill." he replied.

Reeney burst out laughing falling off the sofa in a heap of giggles. "C-call and complain!!" she choked through her chuckles. "ABOUT HIS BILL!!"

Malik blinked and turned to Lyn who was bent over her lap shaking visibly. He rolled his eyes putting his attention back on Mariku. "Are you fucking insane?" he asked.

Mariku snorted but didn't look at him again. "Obviously."

"GET OFF ME!!" Juhux screamed again.

"Awww."Mariku cooed down at her."But your so cute."

Juhux growled. "This is revenge for doctoring photo's of your hair isn't it?"

The mentally unbalanced spirit smiled chuckling. "Just a bit."

"URRR!!" Juhux growled rolling from side to side in another attempt to throw him off. "WHEN I GET FREE YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOUR FUCKING HAIR ANYMORE YOU BASTARD!!"

Mariku chuckled. "I'm looking forward to seeing you try."

"B-bill!!" Reeney choked again giggling maniacly.

Malik graned hitting his head against the back of the sofa. "Four kids donesn't pay me NEARLY enough for this."

CHAPTER END!!

SARAH : I'm so evil, i think ill give myself a hug. hugs self

MALIK : I have to go beat up four kids, i'll be back for the next chapter.

SARAH : Have fun.

REENEY : CAN I COME?!

LYN : NO GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME WITH THIS PLAYMOBILE TACO!!

REENEY : I don't wanna!!

LYN : Then eat the Balogna!!

REENEY : NOOOOO!! I know where thats been!

SARAH : What on earth are you two talking about?

LYN : Dunno, you're writing this. But from experience it's probably just as bad as the cell phone duck joke.

MARIKU : Aww don't be mad, its your own fault for being so cute.

JUHUX : HOLD STILL SO I CAN PULL OUT YOUR INTESTINES!!

MARIKU : See, thats what I mean. chuckle You say such cute things.

REENEY : Wow...he's odd.

LYN : A regular freak of nature.

SARAH : Thats why he had his own zip code.

REENEY : Does he get to catch fish and make people buy them?!

SARAH : YEAH!! He even gets to say FISH! FREASH FISH!! WE CATCH EM YOU BUY EM!!

LYN : Can't argue with that slogan.

SARAH : I KNOW!!

RYOU : Apple.

SARAH : Oh Lyn you know how I said I wouldn't be posting a chapter for a while?

LYN : Yeah.

SARAH : Well apparently I lied.

REENEY : YOU FIEND!!

RYOU : Orange.

LYN : Did Juhux ever find bakura?

JUHUX : YES I DID, COME BACK HERE AND DIE YOU BASTARD!!

MALIK : I did it, drops bloody knife I got a pay raise!!

Lyn : el blinketh Congrats?

REENEY : YAY!

SARAH : THIS IS ONE OF THE LONGEST FREAKING WRITERS COMMENTS I'VE EVER DONE!!

LYN : I'm just gonna sit here drinking a virgin dackery and wait for you dipsticks to tire yourselves out.

RYOU : Peach.

LYN : ...Whats wrong with Ryou.

SARAH : You'll find out in a chapter or seven.

REENEY : LIMBO MALIK LIMBO!!

RYOU : PAPAYA!!


	15. PEN OF DOOM!

SARAH : By the end of this chapter you'll both want to kill me.

REENEY : Can I do it?

SARAH : Do what?

REENEY : Press the big red beeping button!!

LYN : Not a beeping red button.

SARAH : Why do you want to press it?!

REENEY : Because it's there. NOW LET ME PRESS IT!!

SARAH : NO!!

MALIK : I'm going to go kill Four kids, they took away my pay raise.

LYN : pulls out guns I'm DEFINITELY coming with you.

MALIK : Sweet.

REENEY : LET ME PRESS THE FUCKING BUTTON!!

SARAH : IT'S MY BUTTON DAMN IT!!

RYOU :Watermellon.

KAIBA : Just start the chapter.

CHAPTER START!!

Lyn smiled leaning her head back against the park bench. She was having a very good day today. Maybe that made her a sadist, some of her intelligent blonde friends would say that it did. Where as some of her equally intelligent black haired friends would say she only wishes she could be a sadist. Which makes you wonder why Lyns having such a good day today and who are these genius friends of hers?

Well it's very simple really. It all started the previous day, i'm sure you all remember it. The group had arrived at the Ishtal house, and through a series of events to retarded to explain had ended up staying the night. A night that Juhux did not want to relive. Though Lyn and Reeney seemed to have a good enough time.

Reeney, kept sneaking away to see Malik. An action that Juhux desperately tried to stop. Not that she managed to, she kept getting derailed by Mariku. Who she later found out had been payed twenty bucks in advance to keep her busy. Juhux couldn't help feeling that Bakura sensei was going to kill her.

Lyn however was having the time of her life, watching the thief girls run about like actors in her own little play. It was hilarious, nothing could be funnier. Or at least, that was what she had thought. Then the next day had arrived, and the group found themselves at the mall. Of course Lyn had tried getting Kaiba to show up but he had said that he was to busy and would meet her later.

Which was fine, he was probably still partially recovering from his run in with the room of pink doom. The doctor had said that all he needed was some medication and a good nights sleep. But hell, what did doctors know? They were pure evil! But now they had a bit of a problem, they were bored shitless.

Thats right, they couldn't think of anything to do. Which is pretty much the definition of bored right there. But hey, I can say anything I want, I AM the authoress. So Durka Durka bitches!! TASTE MY EVIL AUTHORESS RATH!!

Ahem, so anyway, back to the story. Juhux glared at the sky having heard the entire conversation the authoress had just had with herself. And let me tell you she was not happy.

"Sarah." she growled cracking her knuckles threateningly. "If you're going to screw with me get down here and face me like a man." The thief GIRL seemed to be forgetting that neither she nor the authorESS were male.

I would, her creator typed, but i can't, weak as a newborn bunny and all that.

Juhux didn't seem to be listening, she was to busy trying to think of a way to get revenge on the authoress for giving her several heart attacks. Via Reeney.

Lyn chuckled grabbing Juhux and dragging her away from her fight with Sarah.

"Just leave the idiot to her fun." she chided. " I'll beat her up in an IM war later."

Somewhere not far from the mall, a blonde authoress gulped. She knew something horrible was soon to come.

Damn you Lyn, she typed, damn you.

The brunette only scoffed at her pulling Juhux into the evil store of pink we call CLAIRES. Yeah, I made you go in there.

"AAHHHHHH!!" Malik screamed running out of the store like his life depended on it. "THIS WAS A WEAPONS SHOP A MINUTE AGO I SWEAR!!" and he was right, not long ago this Claires WAS a weaponry shop. But due to my evil revenge, it is now a pink Claires place.

"I dunno" Reeney said putting a fuzzy purple crown on Mariku's head. " I kinda like it."

Mariku grimaced pulling the item from his head and burning it. " As much as i'm loathe to admit it. I might just be almost fond of this place." With that he picked up a pair of fuzzy black and pink handcuffs.

Reeney's eyes lit up and she immediately snatched the item from her fellow sadist. "I want these."

"To bad." Mariku taunted grabbing them back. "They're mine."

Juhux groaned hitting her head against an overly pink display case. " Great." she cursed to herself. "My evil stalker has a fetish."

Malik nodded, his usually tan face pale. "I am suddenly not a sadist because of some strange twist of fate and clever writing." he shivered. " Or maybe this place just scares the shit out of me."

Reeney glared at him throwing the handcuffs across the room. "You better be fucking scared of this place." she frowned." And if you aren't a sadist anymore the two of us are gonna need to talk about a few, damned monkey priest fucking things."

Malik twitched but said nothing.

Mariku however smirked snaking an arm around Juhux's waist. "What is your problem my little dagger?" he whispered. "Are you afraid?"

"FUCK YES I'M AFRAID!!" she screamed hitting Mariku in the chin. "We're stuck in this evil pink room with no way out!!" she pointed at Lyn who was collapsed on the floor foaming at the mouth. "Look what this place did to Lyn!!"

"Don't send the pinkies after me Fei." she murmered. "I DON'T WANT ANY BAMBOO!!"

Reney blinked poking lyn in the side of the head with her foot. Lyn jumped slightly hitting her head on a display rack. "Lynny's lost it."

Malik perked up almost immediately. "I'll take her out of the store!!" he volunteered. A desperate gleam in his eye.

'I dare you to try.' Sarah typed.

The egyptian blinked looking at the ceiling. "Why?"

She snickered echoingly. 'Cause it'll be funny.'

"Well thats a bad sign." said Mariku picking up a pair of black gloves with glitter on them. he sighed. "Gloves shouldn't have glitter on them, it's just not right."

"IGNORE THE GLOVES!!" Malik snapped snatching the article of clothing from his darker half. "WE'RE TRAPPED IN A FUCKING CLAIRES!!"

"We're not trapped stupid." Reeney snorted carrying a pile of sparkly things that she had picked up at random and placing them on the check out counter. " We can leave whenever we want. Hey Lynny can you buy me this?"

"No touchy my money." Lyn hissed twithing convulsively under a pile of pink t-shirts.

"Fuck you to bitch, Uncle buy me this or i'll tell daddy you let me sleep at Malik's house."

Juhux blinked staring at her self proclaimed niece then she rolled her eyes pulling out her wallet. "Whatever." she muttered crossly.

"YAY!!" Reeney cheered hugging the older blonde. "Now buy me a knife a pretty dress and lots of random shiny things!!"

Juhux of course paled considerably her left eye twitching but still handed a small black and silver credit card to the store clerk. Lyn who was still on the floor traumatized started laughing insanely tossing several of the t-shirts into the air wherethey landed on her face. "AAAHHHHHH!! she yelled getting up and running around the store. " IT BUUUURRRRNNNNSSS!!"

"I'm bored can we leave now?" Mariku demanded sitting down on a small overly pink folding chair.

'You can't leave!' Sarah typped mockingly. 'You are trapped...TRAPED!'

"No we're not." Reeney said handing her bags to Juhux. "Come on let's leave. Uncle's gonna buy me stuff." WIth that she grabbed Lyn by the back of her shirt and dragged her out of the store. Their companions followed in a state of awe and confusion.

"FRREEEEDDOOOOMMMMM!!" Lyn cried dropping to her knees. " SWEET FREAKING FREEEDDDOOOMMM!!"

Juhux clacked her teeth together. "Why didn't you do that earlier?" she asked.

"Because." the raven haired girl explained sitting next to Lyn and putting on a shiny plastic crown. "That was fun."

'Reeeennneeeyyy' Sarah typed in a whine. 'Stop breaking the plot.'

"Well then stop making it boring!" Reeney snapped. " GIVE US SOME NINJA TO FIGHT OR SOMETHING!!"

'No!' Sarah snappd back. 'It's my story and there aren't supposed to be any ninja till long after Bakura comes back.'

"OH COME ON!!" Reeney groaned pulling at a green strand of hair. " There HAVE to be ninja!!

'NO NINJA!!'

Lyn twitched getting up and dusting off her jeans. "Thats it. Come on Juhux I have an idea."

"Well this should be fun." Juhux muttered allowing herself to be dragged off. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there." the brunette explained pulling the thief down the many rows upon rows of stores. After a while they came across one with a big sign over top of it reading. 'Not Sarah's Base Of Operations.'

Juhux rolled her eyes. " Let me guess" she said. "Sarah's in there."

Lyn nodded. "Yeah and since you're supposedly a trained thief and all I want you to break us in."

The thief shrugged walking up to the glass door. "Hmm now let me see." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black box with a heavy lock on it. "Ahh," she murmmered. "Here it is."

She held the case carefully in one hand, and then very carefully, she hit it against the glass causing it t break. After that she just reached in and unlocked the door.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Lyn muttered." If I had known you were just going to break the door I could've just done it myself."

"Hey," Juhux said with mock indignation. "It takes a lot of finess to break a door."

The taller girl snorted pushing past the now broken door. "I'm sure it does. Now come on."

--

Inside the room sat a girl who seemed quite content if not a little strange. With bright blue eyes she glared playfully at a small rather odd little pen that seemed to have a microphone on it. She was talking into it quietly occasionally flicking a strand of blonde hair out of her face or smoothing out her blue jeans and poet shirt. The pen seemed to say something and she groaned hitting her head against an overly cluttered wooden desk.

"No Reeney" she muttered into the pen.

Said pen yelled back at her in an angry voice that sounded like Reeney's. " Why the fuck not?!" it said.

"Just because." she answered tapping her high heeled boot against the carpet.

The pen growled at her which was actually pretty damn creepy. "FUCKING WHY NOT!!"

Sarah twitched, her lips pulling back into a toothy frown. " Because I don't like ninja!"

Reeney snorted of course making the pen snort too. " Fucking pussy."

"Shut your mouth before I erase your face!!" The authoress threatened.

"MAKE ME YA DAMN PUSY!!"

Sara immediately stood up glareing daggers at the pen."I'M TELLING YOU REENEY I'M NOT PUTTING IN ANY NIJA!!" she screamed.

"PUT IN SOME NINJA!!" The pen screamed back."I'M BORED!!"

"SCREW YOUR BOREDOM NO NINJA FOR YOU!!"

Lyn and Juhux stood in the doorway watching the argument with amused expressions. Finally Lyn chuckled stepping forward, Juhux following close behind. "I hate to break it to you Sarah. But you look pretty darn crazy." she said.

Sarah's head snapped up her wide eyes taking in the site of her friend and her creation. "How the bloody hell did you find me?" she asked astonished.

Juhux blinked. " Are you serious? The sign on the door said 'Not Sarah's Base of Operations.' It wasn't hard"

"Not like you found it though." Lyn interjected, she was examining one of the many papers on Sarah's desk. " You may just be themost unobservant thief i've ever see." She frowned. " What exactly are these papers anyway?"

"Oh god." Sarah moaned trying to snatch the paper away. "Don't read that it's not done!'

Lyn raised an eyebrow. "You're writing a Death Note story?"

"WHAT?!" The pen screamed stunning them all. " OH MY FUCKING SHIT LET ME READ IT!!"

Sarah groaned cradleing her head in her hands. " It's not done yeeettt!"

"Sorry to cut in." Juhux snapped. "But what the fuck is Death Note?"

Lyn looked at the paper again and then burst out laughing. " Apparently you'll find out."

At that point Sarah snatched the paper back blushing furiously. She had a thing about not likeing people reading her stuff until its done. "Bitch." she muttered storing it back in its pile.

The brunette rolled her eyes. " Oh come on its your own fault for leaving it out in the open."

"DAMNIT LET ME READ IT!!" Reeey yelled. "WHAT'S IT ABOUT?!"

Sarah twitched again bringing the pen up to her mouth. " YOU'LL FIND OUT WHEN I'M DONE!!"

"TELL ME NOW!!"

"NO!!"

"Thats it." Juhux was now officially sick of this adventure. So she snatched the pen from Sarah earning an incredulous glare. Then examining the screaming pen she found a small switch with the words On and Off on either side of it. Frowning she flipped it to off feeling a wave of satisfaction as the thing stopped screaming.

"Well that done." she said and grinning happily she stuffed it in her pocket.

Lyn nodded turning to look at Sarah and immediately chuckling "Close your friggin mouth Sarah. The flies will get in."

Sarah snapped her mouth shut, her teeth meeting with a small clack. "Thank you." she growled.

Lyn grinned. "No problem. Now come on." she said grabbing the younger girls arm. "We should go find Reeney."

Sarah winced. "Can't I just go jump off a nice high cliff?"

Her thief creation grinned evilly grabbing her other arm. "Oh no creator." she cackled. "You aren't getting off that easily."

And strangely enough as the two cackling girls dragged the blonde authoress to her doom. A flash of Lightning lit up the steadily darkening sky behind them. Today would not be a good day for Sarah.

END CHAPTER

SARAH : I'm srewed

LYN : Why on earth did you put yourself in here?

SARAH : I got bored, couldn't think of anything

LYN : Ha ha. Shin giving you a hard time?

SARAH : Yeah just a bit. Evil muse.

REENEY : WHAT DEATH NOTE STORY?! 

JUHUX : Jeez I have a headache the size of Egypt.

SARAH : I put the prolouge for it up already. You can go read it.

LYN : Ugh. Rea's crazes always spread.

REENEY : Hey i'm the world dead sexiest virus bitch.

MALIK : Yes you are.

SARAH : -chews on plastic.

REENEY : ...WTF??

SARAH : foooddddd!! 

LYN : Well ain't that strange?

REENEY : ZOMBIE SARAH!!

LYN : BRRAAAIIINNNNSSS!! 

REENEY: EYYEEEELIIIINNNEERRR!!

SARAH : FOOODDDDD!!

RYOU : ...Screw this i'm leaving.


	16. Food court trauma

SARAH : I don't own McDonalds, Yugioh, or most of the crud in here, so don't sue me.

Lyn : McDonalds is the greasiest food to ever come into existance.

Sarah : Yeah, but its so damn tasty.

Reeney : Taaaccoooosssss.

Lyn : Yes Rea we'll get you your tacos.

Reeney : FUCK YEAH!!

Sarah : I want a taco.

Reeney : Not until you put up the next chapter of JMAS

Lyn : You knowget rid of the j and replace if with an X and that looks like XMAS.

Reeney : Replace the X with a Pan and the MAS with a ties and that looks like panites.

Sarah : OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT!!

Lyn : She has those little revelations every once in a while.

Bakura : When the hell am I coming back.

Sarah : Actually you might not be, i've decided to put a plot in this.

Bakura : -twitch- What?

Reeney :Daddies not comin back?! WHY THE FUCK NOT?!

Sarah : -pales- You'll have to wait and see.

As soon as they came into view of the group they had left behind, they realized they had made the biggest mistake in the world. They had just left three hyperactive destructive sadists alone. Luckily enough they had only destroyed one fountain and 'accidently' burnt down a Pottery Barn. All and all not that bad, not NEARLY as bad as several weeks ago when the three were let loose in a movie theatre. That poor ticket collector would never be quite the same.

But anyway they were lucky, at least Juhux and Lyn were. Sarah, not so much. For almost immediately after seeing the blonde authoress, Reeney tackled the poor girl to the ground and started shaking her mercilessly.

"WHAT DEATH NOTE STORY??" she screeched evilly, a small pair of horns seeming to grow from her head.

"I ALREADY POSTED THE PROLOUGE!!" Sarah cried her eyes wide with fear. "STOP SHAKING ME!!"

Reeney growled hitting the older girl in the head. " THEN WRITE MORE DAMN IT!!" she then dropped her and walked away. Standing besides Malik who cautiously put an arm around her shoulders.

Sarah twitched laying on the ground. That was the single shortest scariest torture she had ever received. And just like the ticket collector, she would never be the same. Strangely enough though Reeney's horns disappeared.

"Thats it?" Lyn asked incredulously. "Oh no. She must suffer MUCH more then that." The brunette grinned evilly walking over to Mariku who had fallen asleep against a shop window. "Oi Mariku, wake your retarded self up!" she commanded kicking the insane boy's leg.

Mariku frowned cracking open an eye and glaring up at her. "Why do you disturb me woman?" he hissed.

The younger (or older, never was quite clear on his age) girl scoffed kicking him again. "First of all macho man. Never talk to me like that again or i'll rip out your kidneys and shove them up your nose, second." Lyn grinned grabbing Mariku's chin and turning it so that he was facing Juhux and Sarah. Juhux was hovering over Sarah half concerned and half thinking she got what was coming to her.

Sarah was stumbling on the ground somehow very dizzy from being shaken so much. Occasionally she'd fall over and Juhux, would reach out and catch her. It was amusing in a way. Especially since both Juhux and Sarah looked exactly alike. Which was something that Mariku immediately caught on to.

He grinned swatting Lyn's hand away. "I see what you mean."

"I thought you might." Lyn muttered watching as the egyptian male sauntered over to the two girls. She cackled quietly under her breath. "I love revenge."

--

Juhux sighed grabbing Sarah under the arms and lifting her off the ground. "I hate to say it but i'm actually kind of worried." she confessed grudgingly. "Someone as accident prone as you shouldn't be allowed to get dizzy."

Sarah rolled her eyes linking arms with Juhux and leaning her head against the other girls shoulder. "im fine." she assured. "It's mostly just my gustation tube disorder or whatever its called."

Juhux frowned. "Uhuh. Anyway snap out of it, you're dangerous when you're dizzy."

Then the duo was greeted by the most horribly evil thing in the universe, and the horrible thing was grinning, not a good sign. "Hello Juhux." Mariku said, leaning towards the blonde duo his teeth gleaming maliciously. "Who may I ask is your friend.

Juhux twitched moving in front of Sarah keeping a protective stance. "This is my creator." she growled glaring furiously. "Sarah, now go find a puppy to kick."

Mariku chuckled stepping around Juhux only to have her move once more between him and the other blonde. "I see." he murmured. "So does that make this girl your mother?"

"Hey I am your mother aren't I?" Sarah realized. She grinned giggling slightly. "That's freaking awesome. HEY RENEY!!"

The ravenette blinked glaring at Sarah. She was being distracted from making out with Malik, so there fore, Sarah was a threat. "What?!" she snapped. "I'm fucking busy you pussy!!"

"It turns out that i'm Juhux's mother!!"

Again Reeney blinked, then she cackled. "You are!!" she fell on the floor laughing accidently dragging Malik with her. The poor boy not having seen it coming hit his face on the pavement.

"Ow."

Juhux rolled her eyes. "I hate my family."

Sarah grinned patting her shoulder. "We love you to."

"I hate to break up this little moment." Mariku interjected. " But I would like to get to know your mother a bit better."

Juhux groaned. "Mariku she's not really my mother. She just created me."

Sarah nodded. "Yeap, Juhux is my evil twin."

"Hmmm." Mariku hummed rubbing his chin. "Twins."

"Oh no." Juhux moaned. Almost seeing the gears turning in his maniacal little brain. "I don't like where this is going."

The egyptian boy smiled putting a hand on the wary thief's shoulder. "I apologize."

Juhux's eyes widened. "For wha-" she started but was cut off as she was shoved out of the way.

"For that."he replied grabbing Sarah around the waist and pulling her against his chest. "And this."

Sarah twitched her face going pale. "Evil stranger guy germs." she squeaked disgustedly. " Oh god i'm covered in germs." Sarah was a bit of a germaphobe, only not really, she was sorta just paranoid.

Lyn snickered as Juhux jumped an Mariku's back and proceeded to bite his head. Why? None may ever know. "So much better then cable."

"Mariku." Juhux growled." Let go of her."

"Aww."Mariku cooed nuzzling Sarah's head with his cheek. "But she's like you only she doesn't try to kill me when I hug her." he chuckled.

"No." She agreed. "Instead she has a panic attack."

He smiled nodding "Which is equally cute."

The blonde authoress twitched, clawing desperately at Mariku's arm's, she looked kinda like an angry gerbil. "Mariku she's trying to scratch your arms off!" Juhux pointed out.

Mariku looked at the twitching tormented girl and laughed. "Wow she really is, she must loathe me!"

Twitching Juhux clutched the back of Mariku's shirt. "You fucking idiot!" she screamed punching him in the back of the head. He blinked releasing Sarah to rub the back of his head. Proving that Mariku really was an idiot.

"Ow." he muttered. "That really hurt."

The blonde he had just released ran away from him immediately screaming and foaming at the mouth. She had issues with being hugged, especially by people of the opposite sex who she didn't know and/or creeped her out "GERMS!!" she screeched running down the sidewalk. "OH SWEET TACO COW, GERMS!!"

Reeney blinked watching her go. "What the fuck is she screaming about? I've never seen a taco cow."

"Must be a new breed." Malik replied. "Why don't we go get something to eat i'm hungry."

She shrugged. "Yeah. Hey Lynni!! Come get food!!"

"KAY!" Lyn called back, she had gotten her revenge on Sarah so she didn't have anything to do anymore. "What do you thin we should eat?

"Taco's!" Reeney exclaimed thrusting her fist in the air. " Those things fucking taste like happiness!!"

Indeed they did, for taco's were made out of happiness and unicorn horns, or maybe just cow meat. It was one of the two, so it didn't really matter. I'm sick of writing about revenge so i'm going to let Mariku and Juhux fight and talk about these three now. "Why didn't you just do that in the first place stupid?" Reeney muttered looking around the food court.

The authoress had no good answer to that question so chose to ignore it. "Yeah." The ravenette smirked cracking her knuckles. "Thats what I thought."

"Rea stop picking on Sarah and just pick your dang food." Lyn snapped walking up to the McDonalds stand with a glare. "Jeez this stuffs like a heart attack in food form."

Reeney nodded. "It is, and I don't wanna stop picking on the damn idiot."

'Hmm, maybe I should burn down Mcdonalds.' Lyn thought to herself staring at the fast food joint. 'Then I could start a movement against its many restraunts.'

Reeney growled poking Lyn's arm. "Hey Lynni!"

The girl blinked staring down at the shorter girl. "Huh?"

"Were you thinking of burning down Mcdonalds again?!" said shorter girl asked. "We were having an argument damnit!!"

"I don't like Mcdonalds ya idget!" Lyn snapped smacking her upside the head. "TASTE KETCHUP!!"

Reeney blinked. "What-." Reeney started but was cut off by a face full of crushed tomato by product. "YOU BITCH!!"

Lyn snorted twirling the ketchup bottle in her hand. "You should have been paying more attention."

The magna loving psycho girl ( Reeney not Lyn) growled launching herself at her much taller friend. "PREPARE TO DIE!!"

Lyn squealed as she was knocked to the disgusting gum covered ground by a ball of hyper active Reaness. " What the heck is wrong with you ya idget?!"

Reeney didn't answer instead choosing to gnaw on Lyn's arm, said girl screamed biting Reeney's head. About ten minutes later a pair of muscular security guards stopped by to 'gently' remove them from the premisses. Malik pretended he didn't know them. So now, Reeney and Lyn are no longer allowed in the food court. With that being decided they went in search of their companions so they could run down to Burrito Hut.

"Where do you think they ran off to?" Lyn asked.

Reeney shrugged playing with a pair of bright sparkly pink binoculars. " Can't be to far away. Not even those fuckin retards could get into to much trouble. They have to have cunts for brains to get hurt in a damn mall."

Lyn frowned looking at Reeney. "Um Rea?"

"Yeah."

"We just got kicked out of a friggin food court and there's only two of us." (Not counting Malik who decided to eat and catch up with them later) Lyn reminded her. " Imagine what THOSE three could do."

Reeney laughed. " That makes me REALLY want to find them."

The brunette groaned face palming. "Why do i hang out with you people?"

"Simple Lynni." Reeney chirped staring at her through her binoculars. "Cause you love us."

Lyn blinked at her before turning her head away whispering about how they must be using mind control. Then again, she was just as crazy as the rest of them, so it all evened out in the end.

MEANWHILE

Sarah sat huddled behind a garbage can twitching and rocking back and forth. Sure she could have gone home and taken a bath but that would have made sense.

"Can't blink." she muttered. "Crazy spirit man will rape me." She repeated this again and again and again, in a constant annoying and repetitive cycle. Sarah didn't deal well with stress. (I don't, I do the same thing virtual me is doing)

"Sarah!" Someone called from nearby. " Sarah where are you?"

She gasped covering her head with her arms. If it was the psychotic egyptian she would freak out.

"Sarah get the hell out here!!" The person called again only this time closer, their voice sounded distinctly feminine making her relax, it wasn't Mariku. Not only that, but it sounded familiar, which it would have to be if the person knew her name. " Sarah I swear, if you don't get your skinny ass over here soon i'll slap the shit out of you!!"

Huh maybe it was Reeney, it definitely wasn't Lyn she sure as heck didn't curse that much. It didn't really sound like Reeney though, was it Juhux. Sarah perked up peering out from behind the garbage can, sure enough standing just a few yards away was Juhux. The blonde thief looked angry as hell as well as a tad bit ruffled, maybe she had gotten attacked by that creepy tan guy. But beneath the anger and the fatigue, there was something else gleaming in her eyes.

Was it worry? Yes it was worry without a doubt. The thought shocked Sarah slightly, Juhux had been worried about her, that was sweet of her. It made sense though, she was her creator and all, so she knew that Juhux had a kind heart. She smiled, her little creation was such a good girl.

"Sarah!" Called another voice in a bored tone. "Where are you hiding little girl?!"

Sarah paled making herself as small as she could in her hiding place. Please soemone say that wasn't Mariku.

"Mariku!!" Juhux barked. " Get the hell out of here!!"

Yeah, of course it was him, she groaned, she never had very good luck. Mariku chuckled. " Why hello there Juhux. Have you seen that little kitten of yours?"

There was a sharp hiss Sarah could only guess had come from Juhux. " No." she said in a strained voice. " And don not call her such a thing, she is not a cat."

The egyptian sighed and from the sound of it sat down, on a bench most likely, but it could've just been the ground. "Oh thats to bad. I've been searching high and low for that little kitten. She's very much like you."

"Mariku go home!" Juhux demanded. " I'm not letting you find Sarah!"

Mariku snorted. " Of course love. But just so you know. " he paused for dramatic effect. " I already know where she is."

Sarah's eyes widened in shock as well as fear. That psycho knew where she was hiding?! She looked around frantically, where was an escape route when she needed one?

"You can't possibly know where she is." Juhux said sounding like she herself didn't quite believe the words.

"I can't?" Mariku drawled.

"NO!!" Juhux snapped. " You can't! If you did you would already have gone and gotten her, but you were looking for her too, you said so yourself!"

"I lied." He replied simply, then he laughed. " You're just to much fun to tease my little glass shard that i couldn't help myself. I know where your creator is, and i'm going to get her first."

Juhux growled. " Not if I can help it."

Sarah peeked out from behind the trash can just in time to se Mariku (who was actually sitting on a fountain ) grin maliciously. "Well then." He said. " How about we make a game out of it?"

Juhux raised an eyebrow warily. " Why must it always be a game?"

"My dear." Mariku smirked tapping her on the nose. "This is Domino City, life revolves around games here."

The thief rolled her eyes. "I'm not playing Mariku. If you already know where she is, then you have the upper hand."

He grinned. " Naturally, but do you really think so little of yourself my dear?" Juhux tilted her head to the side raising an eyebrow. It seemed he would have to elaborate. " What I mean is, do you count yourself as one so weak that you can't even beat me to the person who created you?

He clicked his tongue mockingly. "I had no idea you were so incompetent my dear Not even accepting a challenge, such a cowardly action, Bakura would be ashamed."

Juhux gaped. He had just insulted her, very bluntly. Not only that but the bastard had wounded her pride as a thief, now this was personal, not that it wasn't before, but that wasn't the point. " What did you just call me?" She hissed.

Mariku grinned up at her, all his pointy white teeth glistening in the sunlight. " Incompetent, cowardly, a disgrace?" Juhux ground her teeth together at each word. How fun it was to tease her

"I'll make you choke on those words Mariku." She declared. " I accept your challenge. I'll find Sarah before you if its the last thing I do!!" Then she ran off screaming Sarah's name at the top of her lungs.

Mariku watched her go with an amused smile playing around his lips. " My, my, my, isn't she the easy one to provoke." He glanced over at her. "Don't you think so kitten?"

Sarah eeped ducking behind the trash bin. He had know she was there the entire time?! Shit!! She had thought he was just pulling Juhux's leg.

Mariku chuckled. "Come out already, it's not as if i'm going to kill you."

Not a good way to soothe her frayed nerves. Knowing him he would do just that and not even give her a second thought afterwards. She twitched holding her arms above her head. " Go away." She muttered meekly. " Leave me alone."

Mariku sighed. " Going to be difficult are you?" She didn't answer, he got up. " Well then, i'll have to pull you out of there by force."

Not giving her time to move away or run, he grabbed her forearm and pulled her to her feet so that they were eye to eye. Sarah paled struggling to get out of his grip. "Much better." He purred. "Now then, lets go find Reeney and Lyn shall we?"

--

Reeney sneezed. "Bless you." Lyn muttered looking behind a rack of clothes. " Damn where are they?"

" Obviously not there." Reeney pointed out astutely rubbing her now runny nose. "Got a tissue or something?"

Lyn raised an eyebrow. " Where on earth would i keep a tissue?"

"Um." Reeney scrunched her eyebrows together. " In your pocket?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "NVM. Just keep looking, they've gotta be around here somewhere."

"Hey where are we anyway?" Reeney asked looking around. "This mall is fucking huge."

Lyn shrugged. " Dunno, Potomac Mills (fucking huge mall in america)?"

Reeney nodded. " Just one problem with that."

"And whats that?" Lyn inquired looking in a small perfume box.

"We're in Japan fuck face."

--

Malik was sitting in the food court drinking a beer that he had...persuaded a restraunt worker to give to him. After the day he'd had, he really needed beer, lots of beer. That is until Juhux ran by chasing some random blonde heired wentch screaming at the top of her lungs. " COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME MY DIGNITY!!"

Malik blinked looking down at his beer, he then dumped the beverage on the head of the man next to him and walked out. "Would it kill the fates to let me live a normal life for once?"

The fates snickered making him trip over a randomly placed puppy. If that doesn't count as a sign I don't know what does.

--

END CHAPTER!!

SARAH : DOOODE!!

REENEY : DDOOOOODDDEE!!

SARAH : DOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDEEEEEEE!!

LYN : If you're gonna say dude at least spell it the right way.

REENEY : Aww but Lynni, where would the fun be in that.

SARAH : Well then why don't you try saying it Lynni!

LYN : Been there said that.

JUHUX : WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG IWHT ME?!

SARAH : To many things to count. Now can anyone think about why this chapter looks familiar?

REENEY : Maybe.

LYN : Yeah.

SARAH : Good then post why you think this chapter is a total Deja vu moment. I want to know if you guys can figure it out.


End file.
